Make It Good
by Yaoifreak01
Summary: Yaoifreak: OMG! Sakura raped Sasuke! Rae: No. Sasuke raped Sakura. Y: What! Then what was that loud male scream of pain I heard? R: That was definitely a female scream, but I’m not so sure it was a painful one... MA. Plot. Smut. Yum Sum Series: Book Three
1. Chapter 1

**Yum Sum Series: Book 3**

Extended Summary:

Yaoifreak: OMG! Sakura raped Sasuke!

Rae: Nooo, Sasuke raped Sakura.

Yaoi: What?! Then what was that loud male scream of pain I heard?

Rae: That was definitely a female scream Yaoi, but I'm not so sure it was a painful one.

Yaoi: Huh?

Rae: What?

Yaoi&Rae: You guys might just wanna' come on in and see for yourselves.

Rae: Just thought you guys should know that though there is most certainly some hot smex to look forward to this story _definitely_ includes the plot. You'd do good to read the whole thing. But if you don't want to and would just like to get straight to the good stuff, be my guest. Your lost not mine. You can find it in chapter three, just be sure to scroll down a bit.

Yaoi: Um, I think what Rae is trying to say is-

Rae: There is _no_ need for you to think about what I'm _trying_ to say! I just said what I had to say and meant every word of it! Shit! I'm cranky! You had me up at all hours of the night, AGAIN! (Not what you think my fellow perverts.)

Yaoi: Hee-hee. Guilty.

Rae: I'll show you a hee--

Yaoi: Well, you guys enjoy!

_Disclaimer: All characters from _

_Naruto the t.v./ manga series_

_belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

_Cheesecake Factory isn't mine _

_either._

**Ch.1**

"Sakura? Hellooo, Sakura," Ino called from her side of the patio table.

"What is she staring at," Tenten asked. Tenten and Ino looked in the direction their friend was staring in at the exact same moment. "Damn," Ino exclaimed a bit on the loud side.

Tenten whistled. "I swear if I wasn't married…"

All three of the women watched as the young waiter with long spiky tresses delivered the bill to the married couple a few tables down from them. He was tall, he was hot, and not a single ring occupied the only finger that mattered. It was all the incentive they needed to stare as long and as hard as they wanted. It was because they'd been staring so hard they hadn't missed it as the female patron of the couple slipped him a piece of paper along with an assortment of bills. No doubt the paper contained her number with the catty smile she threw his way.

They all tuned into to each other at the same time. "God," Ino hissed. "Did you see that?"

"And right in front of her husband," Sakura said, eyebrows drawn in disdain.

"I'm glad my Neji's not like that."

"Disgusting! No shame," Ino continued, her voice on the rise. "We should go over there and-"

"Ah ah ahhhh," Sakura said, crossing her arms and staring at Ino pointedly. "I thought you were trying to cut back on the public scenes for Shikamaru's sake."

"I…w-well, I…," she sighed, defeated. "Damn."

Tenten nodded her approval. Sakura said, "Exactly." Then, completely uncalled upon, a wave of weariness fell over her; she lowered her eyes as her shoulders slumped pathetically. Sakura let out a tired sigh and reached behind her to remove her purse from the back of her chair. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this, Ino," she remarked softly. "I've got tons of financial records that I have to enter into that old, rat bastard's computer. I need to go." She started to stand.

"You know why you let me talk you into this, Sakura? It's 'cause you know I'm right," Ino said strongly. The green eyed woman didn't respond.

"Sakura, wait," Tenten said putting her hand on top of Sakura's.

Sakura exhaled as she removed her hand from beneath Tenten's. She looked up at the full moon with a wistful air about her as she said, "Wait for what, Tenten," in a low, defeated voice. "I am not about to pick up some random guy outside of a 24 hour _Cheesecake Factory _like you two are suggesting. This is a waste of time."

"But it won't be some random guy, Sakura," Ino urged. "You know only the most elite can drop forty and fifty bucks for no more than a slice of cheesecake, and that's not including a drink! A one night stand with a nice hunk of rich-hot-guy will do you good."

Sakura lowered her eyes from the moon and pinned them on the woman across from her. "Goodnight, Ino." She turned to Tenten and bid her a goodnight too, before she headed on her way; the words "Oh c'mon, Sakura," following her all the while.

As soon as the break in the small gate surrounding _Cheesecake Factory's _exterior eating area came into view, Sakura picked up the pace, suddenly feeling highly claustrophobic. She just wanted to be alone; away from her friends and their self induced mission to get her laid, away from her boss and his overt attempts to _lay_ her, and away from her own hyperactive libido and its determination to make her jump anything with a penis and two legs.

She was a busy woman. A business woman. And despite the reputation most women with the title _secretary _gained_, _she was not one of those low class whores who'd fuck whatever whenever and call themselves esteemed. She was a woman with integrity, a woman to be reckoned with and valued. She knew her worth and she did _not_ need sex to prove it. She didn't need a damn thing but her independence.

That's what she told herself all the way to her car. That's what she kept telling herself as she pulled out on to the street and drove away. She said it one more time as she parked into a spot right outside of Jimmy and Al's Bar.

She exhaled heavily. Her hands tightened around the wheel as she said, "Alright, Sakura. You're gonna' go in here, you're gonna' have a drink, _one_ drink, and then you are _out_ of there! Do you copy?" She nodded her head, answering herself. "Okay. Let's go."

Thirty minutes later, Sakura slapped her hand down on the counter, making the five shot glasses beside her shake and rattle before she yelled, "Another!"

"Ma'am," the pale, male specimen Sakura's drunken mind recognized as the bartender said uneasily, "this'll be your sixth vodka hard in less than twenty-five minutes."

Sakura frowned at him, annoyed. She stood, a bit wobbly, on her stool before she started trying to climb onto the counter.

"Ma'am, please," he said pleading, his hands hovering in front of her as if that'd somehow stop her from advancing, "it's my first day."

She looked at him with hooded angry eyes as she poked her finger into his chest with every word she slurred. "IIIII d-dooon't 'member a-askin' foooor a…my li…liqouuuurrrrr cou-cou-count. N…Now get me another drink," she screamed clearly into the sudden silence of the crowded bar.

Needless to say, the newbie gave it to her quick, fast, and in a hurry. The smart thing to do. The only thing to do. The last thing Sakura could remember as she finally comprehended the menacing bam, bam against her skull.

She lifted her hand to her head and cursed herself for not abiding by her own one drink agreement. "Shit," she hissed. She sighed and dropped her hand back down to the mattress. After a few moments of more mental cursing, Sakura finally told herself to open her eyes and brave the sunlight she knew would be streaming through her open blinds filling her small bedroom from wall to wall.

She opened her eyes, wincing on pure principle, and found the room to be…not alight at all. There was only a slight luminous glow in the room that allowed her to see at once…it wasn't hers.

She looked to her left to find a thick, elegant, blue velvet curtain covering the whole left side of the room, from ceiling to floor. Her Venetian blinds should have been there, covering one 15" x 12" window. She looked to her right to find an open door across the room. Through it she saw the outline of a toilet bowl, and further into the spacious area, what she was sure to be a shower. Her room didn't have its own bathroom, and definitely not one that big.

She looked to the ceiling and found herself staring at her reflection. She stared for a long moment, trying to figure out what was so wrong with this picture. She knew her bedroom lacked what was clearly here, a mirror the extent of the orgy sized bed she'd realized she was laying upon, but that wasn't what was so wrong. At least not the most urgent of the wrongness.

That's when it happened. When realization bit her like an angry bitch in heat who's tail she'd just stepped on: hard, fast, and completely unexpected.

She…was…naked. _Ass_ naked. _Buck_ ass naked.

She felt a scream gaining volume and emotion within her chest, about to rip itself from her throat when a groan from somewhere in the room fell upon her ears, stilling every cell in her body. She sat frozen, afraid she hadn't imagined it, afraid she'd hear it again.

She did.

Sakura almost gave herself whiplash as she scurried up against the headboard with a girlish squeak. "Oh, my God! Who's in here," she yelled hysterically, her own voice splitting her head in two… and four and six and eight. She winced before she started to repeat herself, not as loudly but no less alarmed. "I said who-"

"Shut. Up!"

She eek'd' and tried to push herself through the headboard and wall behind it alike. Until that moment, she hadn't realized she'd still been hoping she was imagining things. An ivory hand appeared at the foot of the bed, followed by a mop of unruly blue black hair, ceasing at a face she recognized immediately.

Dread, horror, guilt, disgust and any other emotion that even closely related to those, they all assailed her with one big, soul shaking punch. "You're the young waiter from the _Cheesecake Factory_," she whispered, breathless. She slumped, drew her knees into her chest, and hugged them tightly as she dropped her head and allowed great tears of shame to escape her. "Oh, God," she choked loose, "I'm a pedophile. A rapist. A twenty-three year old, statutory rapist."

She was quiet for a moment as she mulled that over, tried to get used to the taste of the awful, wicked truth when a morbid thought occurred to her. She sniffed as she lifted her head and looked around the room. An abrupt laugh that sounded the very epitome of pain broke from her tear streaked face. "Well, at least I rape in style," she blubbered. "I mean, j-just look at this fancy hotel I brought you to. I don't even know h-h…how I paid for this." She frowned suddenly. "They're not much for wall decorations, though, are they?"

"You know," came a voice ripe with base and seduction, startling her from her misery shower to face the only other person in the room the voice could have possibly belonged to, "you talk way too much for someone who should have a headache the size of China right now." His hands were cradling his face as he stared at her from the foot of the bed with an annoyed expression veiling his features. From what she could tell, judging by the absence of a collar around the strongest neck she'd ever seen on a seventeen year old, he was at least naked from neck to waist. The sight reminded her of just what kind of state she was in in the clothes department. Embarrassment dug its roots.

She hurriedly reached for the pale sheet splayed at her toes and draped it across her knees, tucking it beneath her butt and under her arms. Pink rose had colored her cheeks when she finally looked his way again.

She found a smirk much too cold and mature to be playing upon the features of the young man before her. "Why you're trying to cover yourself _now _I have no clue. I saw everything last night, Sakura."

She felt a twinge in her chest as he said her name. She couldn't help but frown at the foreign feeling, or what his words implied as the pink rose upgraded to the color of blood amidst her cheeks. "How do you know my name," she asked. "I don't remember saying it."

He closed his eyes, sighed, and stood. Sakura's jaw just as soon went limp. Hung wasn't even the word for the boy in front of her. Well endowed, big, huge, they didn't cover it either. Dude was thick, long, and ready for some action. His penis stood away from the dark hairs that normally cushioned it, away from his body in general; the flushed head winking at her, spitting at her, daring her to spit back. The vein leading up to that mischievous tip seemed to pulse right before her eyes, causing her to pulse right back.

Her nipples perked, her clit throbbed, and her body warmed. Her libido had been awakened by nothing more than a delicious sight, and she hated it. How in the hell could any human adult be aroused by a child? Obviously quite easily. She suddenly felt sympathy for all her fellow rapists who now occupied the penitentiary.

All too uncomfortable with that thought, she worked at forcing her eyes to move up his body. Unfortunately, they didn't get very far. She could tell he was stretching by the way his pelvis jutted, the way six bricks for muscles continued to ripple and shift beneath his blemish free skin. The only thing that marred his abdomen was the light trail of dark hair that led back to a place she just didn't need to see.

Her eyes trailed up that dark line only to dart to his candy like nipples. They too, were hard and excited. The thought of strawberry skittles suddenly came to mind and it was all she could do to keep from devouring that damned rainbow.

She willed her eyes to continue as they traced the structure of his strong jaw line, the soft pink skin of his full lips, the smooth bridge of his nose, the perfect sharpness of his high cheekbones and finally fixating on a pair of eyes that held all the arrogance in the whole wide world.

"That, among other things which occurred last night I'm sure," his silk ridden voice responded, albeit heatedly.

The humiliation of her own faults being thrown back at her was beginning to piss Sakura off. Too much mortification directed her way at once usually did that. It didn't help that her lower parts were beginning to shamelessly beg for this boy's body to the point of absolute agony either. She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "You are the most insolent example of youth I have ever witnessed."

He narrowed his own coal colored eyes and hissed right back. "What planet are you _from_? This is Earth in case you hadn't noticed." He sneered an angry sneer as his right hand wrapped around his penis and began the first-you-see-it-now-you-don't act upon the pleading flesh. Sakura's mouth dropped. "We humans tend not to respect the beings who rape us."

Sakura's eyes dripped with disgust for herself as the truth was once again hurled to her face. She couldn't believe she'd done something so intimate with this poor boy. Though she doubted that she'd taken his virginity, what with the way he looked he was bound to have had the whole cheerleading squad throwing themselves at him, she still couldn't ease the feeling that she'd somehow stripped a huge chunk of his youthful innocence away. The fact that she'd been drunk at the time was no excuse for what she'd done.

She had no right to be upset with him. She, in no way, shape or form should be the angry one. She looked up at him and said, "You _are_ Japanese, correct?"

He stopped stroking himself and looked at her long enough for the anger to make room for confusion and some emotion that looked a bit like disbelief in his eyes. "Yes," he said finally. "Unlike you with your pink hair and green eyes, it should be blatantly obvious."

It _was_ now that he mentioned it. Still, she had to bite her tongue against the instant comeback that threatened to fall from her lips as resolve battled anger. When she'd grown up in Japan, she, Ino, and everyone else at the academy had had to respect their teachers no matter what. Though there'd been a few like Sasuke and Naruto who'd done whatever the hell they wanted _whenever _they'd wanted it, she'd done her damnedest to suck up and dote on the teachers in the hopes that karma would serve her well once she started interacting with the children of America.

So much for that.

It didn't matter now anyway, one way or the other. No elementary school was going to hire a pedophile to teach a third grade class. Not one. And that wasn't counting in the fact that she was going to be in jail soon either. She'd never be able get her degree in there. She'd loose the secretary job she had now and wouldn't be able to pay her tuition even if she could.

All because she'd wanted one drink. One.

She sighed as she climbed carefully from the bed, tying the sheet securely around her chest as she did it. She inhaled as she began to walk around the bed with her eyes cast down. She came to a stop when his bare feet came into view and closed her eyes. She then went slowly to her knees, slid one hand over the other in front of her on the floor, and bowed, her head touching the ground.

"Please accept my humblest apologies," she said in their native tongue.

"Get up," he responded in English.

She didn't. "I apologize for all of my actions, those remembered and not."

"I said get up," he said irritated.

"I will remain here in this position until the authorities arrive. It is the only way I can truly show the extent of my shame."

He sighed. "If you don't hurry up and stand, I promise, you being on your knees will quickly become a thing for me to enjoy." He saw the change in her posture immediately, even though she hadn't moved. She was rigid with a vibrating anger, but that didn't stop him from saying what he wanted. "Fine, if you'd like to stay on your knees, do it. Just sit up and open your mouth while you're down there. I'll only be a minute."

She shot up to the tallest height standing on her knees would allow and yelled, "You are _so_ huge!" He arched a fine brow at her extremely uncool Freudian slip. "I-I mean rude! You're so…rude," she stammered as his cock stared her right between the eyes, the green orbs crossing as they tried to follow the flushed muscle.

"Well," he said, his tone blasé, "that's what they tell me anyway."

She had to force her eyes away from the thing hovering just a few centimeters before the bridge of her nose and to his eyes. The dark spheres still held a hint a annoyance within them but beneath that stood what looked to be amusement. Her cheeks colored yet again as she sputtered. "I'm…I-I'm-"

He shamelessly turned his fine back to her and started for the bathroom. "Get up," he said coolly. "You're embarrassing yourself."

Sakura's stunned, then disbelieving, then outraged countenance met the slammed bathroom door and nothing else. In a huff she got to her feet and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes roamed the bedroom once again as she heard a grumbled curse escape the cracks around the restroom door. Now that she could see the floor she saw the comforter for the orgy sized bed splayed in a heap in a corner of the room. The individual attachments of her business skirt-suit were all over the place, as well as the young waiter's clothes. The hair tie that'd held her hair back in a tight bun last night hung loosely around the room's door knob. She didn't see her purse, which led to the fact that she didn't see her keys, which now made her wonder, where the hell was her car?

Just as she was about to stand and dress the bathroom door swung open and out the teenager walked. He'd had enough mercy in his heart to wrap a towel around himself much to Sakura's relief. He didn't say a word as he laid down onto his bed, crossed his ankles and then his hands behind his head.

Sakura hesitated as she turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked completely at ease. She couldn't help her glance at the bulge beneath the towel. She saw that he wasn't as excited as he'd been before, and for some reason Sakura just didn't understand, the awareness filled her with a slight disappointment. And _that_ disturbed her greatly.

"U-Um, where are your parents," she said trying to stop the train her thoughts kept trying to board.

He didn't even flinch. "Dead. Why are you still here?"

Her heart dropped. How insensitive of her. She should've guessed that at the very least his parents weren't around, otherwise they'd have never allowed her to take advantage of their son last night. "I'm so sorry!"

One eye peered open to stare her down. "For what? Still being here?"

"N-No, for mentioning your-"

This was getting old. "Look, Sakura," he said sitting up, his muscles bunching as he did, "you've got no business here." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, closing his eyes afterward. "Just getup, and get out."

For reasons unknown, rivers of panic slithered throughout Sakura's veins. She blinked and tried to calm herself, glad that when she spoke her voice only slightly quivered. "Aren't you going to call the police?" She placed her hand gently upon his ankle. "After what I've done to you I deserve-"

He scoffed suddenly, cutting her off. He opened his eyes, and glanced sideways at her. "You didn't _do_ anything, Sakura," he said in that holier than thou tone he seemed to be able to turn on and off at will.

Sakura was quiet for a moment, her green orbs steady upon his face. Then her eyes widened, disbelief suffocating the emerald spheres rapidly and efficiently. She pulled her hand away from his ankle and held it captive to her chest. "Of course I did," she said her voice squeezing around the nervous lump within her throat. "I ravaged you viciously like some horny savage. I know I did."

He quirked a brow at her. "You remember doing all that?"

She frowned. "Well, no but I-"

"So then let me get this straight. First you're absolutely devastated thanks to your newly earned title as _stylish rapist_.And then your victim tells you he isn't really a victim and said title doesn't belong to you at all. Then you practically beg him to let you keep it? Is that about right?"

Blood rushed up her slender neck and heavily landed within her cheeks as she persisted. "But…I mean…you were _nude_," she said a bit hysterically. "And so was I! What else am I supposed to assume when I wake up bare assed with another bare assed person besides the fact that I'd just had sex with him?! And since you're only seventeen that means that I've just committed what's often known as statutory _rape_ since I'm over the age of eighteen unlike _you_, a minor!" She was angry again and she had no idea why. She just was.

The male patron of the two snickered and Sakura's lid flipped. "What the _fuck _do you find so goddamned funny about this, boy?!" She'd stood and she'd screamed it, her fists were clenched at her sides just as hard as her teeth were gritted in her mouth. The boy didn't seem offended as much as even more amused by her irritation, though.

He chuckled again as he propped his right leg and laid his arm upon it. The towel ebbed up a bit and Sakura's left eye just as soon began to twitch. "Exactly what is it about me that continues to make you assume I am anything less than a man, Sakura?" He laid back down with his hands crossed behind his head, his eyes still focused on her. Because he'd left his leg propped the towel proceeded to expose a whole lot more of the strong muscles in his thighs. Just a little bit higher and calvary would be making itself known to Sakura for the umpteenth time since she'd awakened. He smirked as he saw her eyes tracing the smooth planes of his thighs, her fists and teeth unclenching, a light sheen of sweat breaking out across her forehead, the anger in her eyes melting into something along the lines of hypnosis.

"Do I really look like a boy to you," he asked softly, smirk still in place.

Sakura stuttered as she tried her hardest and eventually succeeded to make sense of his question. "I do admit that when n…n…naked you look older and much more mature than boys your age usually do, but I've seen you with clothes on and th-_then_ you looked pretty young to me."

He did something with his arms that drew her eyes to the overly impressive biceps he possessed. "I'm not a boy, Sakura," he said, his voice dripping with smooth confidence. "And you didn't rape me. Exactly how would you have held me down even if you'd tried?"

Sakura's eyes fell back on his own, narrowed and annoyed with both herself and his slick remarks. "I'll have you know I'm stronger than I look."

"Uh-huh," he said boldly patronizing her.

"I am!"

He scoffed. "I'll admit you've got yourself a nice right hook, but…that's about it."

The irritation in her eased away just enough for curiosity to show itself. "What do you know about the power of my punch, Sir Rude Child?"

All teasing left him as sudden fury imprisoned him. He shot up, jammed a finger in her direction and boomed at the very top of his lungs, "Because you punched the shit out of me last night, that's how!"

--Alright, well that was the first chapter. It was originally a four chaptered one-shot but lots of people didn't like that, and with good reason I so realized later on. So I've seperated the chapters and am just making _Make It Good_ into a full blown story, but know that it is still apart of the **Yum Sum Series**. Anyway, hope you liked what you saw and will continue reading. Reviews would be and _are_ gratefully appreciated. XD--

**:Flames will be extinguished : **

**Book 3: Chapter 1-End **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All characters from _

_Naruto the t.v./ manga series_

_belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

**Ch. 2**

Sakura's eye brows nearly touched her hairline, surprised that she'd done such a thing and even more so for how angry he'd become and how quickly he'd become it. "Why would I have done that to a child," she asked. "I can't imagine that I'd do something like that even if I _was_ drunk."

He stood so fast she had to wonder if he'd been sitting down in the first place. "So you expect to _rape_ children while drunk but not hit them," he asked sarcastically, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked to the front of the bed just a few feet away from her.

Her own eyes squinted to horizontal slits and her voice dropped significantly when she hissed, "You know what I meant."

"That's not what you said," he growled.

"I would _never _purposely-"

"But that is _not _what you just said."

"But I-"

"Enough!" He'd yelled it and she'd started in surprise. His brows were drawn in and his eyes were shooting acid licked needles her way. "I can _not_ believe that you honestly don't remember me," he boomed storming away from her and throwing his fists in the air as if cursing the heavens.

Confusion began to ease throughout her. Didn't they have alcohol education in high school anymore? Her bewilderment seeped into her words as she said, "Well, I was drunk last night," slowly, just to make sure he understood each and every word. "And sometimes when adults drink a lot, they aren't in full control of the things they do and can't remember the things they've done. That's why I did what I did to you last night and can't remem-"

"First," he shouted coming back her way, " stop talking to me like I'm stupid! Secondly, you did_ not _rape me, Sakura!"

She sighed and turned her back to him, suddenly tired. "_Yes,_ I did." She started picking up her clothes from the floor in front of the bed as she explained in a weary tone. "I punched you, rendered you helpless, and rode you to kingdom come until my body got what it wanted."

He groaned in exasperation as he fell, back first, onto the bed. He too felt tired. "Sakura," he sighed, "stop and listen to me for a minute." She stood from her hunched position and turned to look at him. It was the least she could do, considering.

He stared up at the ceiling as he spoke, too drained to even look her way. "I am well over eighteen, hence how I was able to walk freely inside Jimmy and Al's Bar to find you passed out on top of it."

Shock started its pace at a slow, easy going, steady walk. It then sped to an even nicer sweat gathering, breeze-in-the-face jog. Suddenly, out of nowhere, dear ole' Shock sprinted into an all or nothing, eat my dust, fuck you bitch run of a race all up and through her nervous system. The skirt and shirt she'd picked up fell right back to the floor as the words 'over eighteen' played tag in her mind. Her eyes showed too much white, her hands shook much too rapidly, and her voice was way too soft as she breathed, "What?"

He propped his upper body on his fore arms and looked at her. "I walked in and found the men taking bids on who got to take you home that night. Now, tell me, what kind of man would I have been if I'd let some drunken sleaze take you when I was fully capable of stopping them? So, I took you."

Sakura's knees gave way and brought her right to the floor as Shock was stopped dead in his tracks. Her blood ran cold and spun itself until it was no more than a frozen pond of red horror. She'd been auctioned. Put up for sale. Her value. Her merit. How much had she been worth to those men? How much had they been willing to pay for her? A busy woman. A business woman. A woman with integrity…to be reckoned with and valued.

She'd thought she was priceless, worth more than anything that could be found on the planet Earth. Apparently, she'd been wrong. She had a price.

"How much," she wheezed staring down to the ground as giant tears gathered in her eyes.

He finally sat all the way up and looked down at her, he hadn't heard her clearly. "What?"

"HOW MUCH DID YOU PAY FOR ME?!" Sakura could barely keep the spit in her mouth she was so distraught. How had it come to this? How in the _hell_ had it come this? She'd known her worth before going into that bar. She'd been priceless. Now she didn't know what to call herself; though a bunch of things did come to mind, none of them made her feel any better. For example, her most personal hated: two dollar hoe.

Tears were cascading down her face in a steady, fast paced stream. Her breathing was escalating to the point of hysteria. She looked up at him, narrowed her leaking eyes and literally spat the words from her gritted teeth. "I won't ask you again."

He had half a mind to knock her the fuck out before she decided to rip out his entrails and toss them on the grill. Girl was looking straight demon right about now. He decided against it however when the other half of his mind registered her question and then dredged up the answer. Shit. He'd forgotten how prideful she was. Almost as much as he was himself. Almost. He went to his knees right before her, slid his hands lightly up her bare arms and braced her shoulders.

He looked her dead in the eyes, his countenance impassive so she'd know every word he said he meant. "Nothing. I didn't pay a dime for you."

Sakura slumped so low in his arms she may have hit her head on the floor if he hadn't been holding her. She was crying harder now, which made it that much more complicated to understand what she was saying. "Oh, my God," she cried. "They gave you my body for free. Free!"

He pushed on her shoulders until she sat back up and lifted her head. He smoothed the few strands of pink that stayed glued to her face by her tears. "You didn't come for free, Sakura," his voice stayed calm and matter of fact. "The price kept getting higher and none of those stoned bastards were giving up." He scoffed, a sound that was almost as startling to the heart as what he'd just said. "I actually had to smash a bottle over the nearest guy's head, start a _huge _bar fight, then drag your body out the back door." He lifted his arms and flexed his muscles, hitting her with a cocky smirk as he did it. "Don't let these guns fool you. Dragging an unconscious body while trying to outrun a mob neck deep in alcohol was a trial…even for me."

For a moment she just stared at him, almost as if she hadn't heard a word he'd said. With snot dripping from her nose and last night's eyeliner smeared as dark crescents just below her eyes, she simply sat there, staring at him. When she did move, it was only to bring her shaking hands up between them and cradle his face softly. "You…you said the…the price-"

"-kept getting higher and higher until drastic measures were called upon. Even as an Uchiha, my pockets are not limitless, Sakura."

She shot back with a start and a gasp, her hand going up to her mouth as if to hold in the surprise that spread both clearly and quickly all throughout her very being. "You're a what," she breathed.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "It's who, not _what_," he sneered aggravated all over again.

She drew right back into him hastily, directly in his face, her hands cradling it again. "Who cares, " she nearly shouted. "What is your name?!"

Nervous butterflies beat their wings frantically against her organs as she waited to hear his answer. How she hadn't seen it before, she didn't have the slightest clue. He had all the traits that an Uchiha _could_ have. And now that she knew his family name, she knew that he could only be one of two, and she was hoping for one in particular. His hair was longer, his eyes were darker, and he was way bigger…in every aspect of the word, but Sakura still couldn't help but hope for that _one_ Uchiha. She knew the slight changes made a world of difference from the person she'd once been engrossed by, and she knew she couldn't automatically say that this wasn't that specific Uchiha's brother (being that she'd never seen him before) but that didn't stop her from clinging to dear ole' optimism in the hopes that this would be him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. To think, she really had forgotten him. Unheard of. Completely unthinkable. He could have sworn he'd put it on her way too good for her to be overlooking him like this.

He mentally frowned. What if he hadn't? What if all the screaming and writhing she'd done beneath him had all been feigned? What if he'd been the only one to cum?

Oh, _hell_ no. Now that shit was unheard of.

But apparently, not unthinkable because here Sasuke was, thinking it. And he couldn't stop either. He summoned up the memory and couldn't keep himself from going over every detail of that one night he'd had with her. Kept trying to remember during which stroke she'd lost interest, had finally given up, said fuck this and at last faked a good cumming. He couldn't find it.

No way. No way she hadn't orgasmed. No way she hadn't surrendered herself, dropped all her inhibitions, arched her back and shamelessly screamed her release into his ears at the very top of her lungs. No way. Not a one. Not a single one…even if he hadn't been at his very best.

"Sasuke," he sighed finally. To the sudden increasing tempo of her incoming and outgoing breaths, he started to open his eyes. When he did and saw what was headed toward him, it seemed like he had all the time he needed to duck, to dodge the fist coming his way. It seemed he had all the time in the whole fucking world to get up, go to the kitchen, fix him a sandwich, eat it, shit it, come back, sit down, and _still_ dodge the fist.

Alas, when he felt the tip of his nose connecting to his brain, he realized that he'd been wrong. So very, very wrong. For the second time since they'd been reunited, Sakura punched the shit out of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU," he bellowed as he rocked back and away from her into the bed, gently cupping his blood gushing nose.

Sakura stood and began pacing around the room without answering him. She was so angry she could spit. In fact, she did, right on the lovely carpet of an Uchiha's room. She knew it had cost a fortune just for that fact alone and so, she spit on it a second time for good measure.

"Hey," Sasuke shouted. "Sto-"

She whirled to face him, grabbed a hand full of the sheet at her left thigh and pulled it back, baring the smooth flesh so that she could kneel freely with her legs cocked open before him. "I guess it's true what they say," she sneered too angry to say it any other way. "Once a bastard, _always_ a fucking bastard." All the vocabulary that came with her title as a business woman skipped out the door. All the nurturing that had coated her tone, the nurturing timbre that every and any woman could summon, the one she had used when she'd thought he'd been no more than a raped child, teenager, _whatever,_ _it_ flew out the damn window. She was the all other Sakura right now. The one you didn't mess with. The one you didn't fuck with. The one who usually delivered all the punches.

"I can't believe I'm seeing your damn face again. I can't even believe I'm in the same room as you." She fell forward until only a thought kept them from kissing, her arms braced on either side of his head on the bed to keep her up. "I can't believe you raped me!"

"Wait a minute," Sasuke said, sounding as if he had a cold. "I didn't-"

Sakura groaned loudly and shouted, "Do _not_ talk right now. For your own fucking good, don't say shit!" She stood and began pacing again, except this time she did it right in front of him; looking down on him with a heck of a lot of scorn, contempt, fury, disgust, anger, disbelief and sickening. Her hands on her hips she hissed, "I should kill you where you sit."

She spoke lowly, dangerously. "You had me thinking that _I _was the freaking rapist. Thinking that _you_ were some helpless, parentless, teenage punk who'd just been taken advantage of by old and boring _me_!"

Sasuke was getting tired of this. He had a bleeding nose, a pounding headache, and a cock that had yet to be satisfied. She was pass on his nerves. She was off it, around it, beneath it and then some. His voice was calm, controlled, impassive when he said, "I told you that you hadn't done anything."

She stopped and turned to face him. "Yeah, after telling me that I _had_! Or don't you remember? And I quote 'What planet are you _from_? This is Earth in case you hadn't noticed'," she sneered in a horrible impersonation of Sasuke, "'We humans tend not to respect the beings who rape us.' You'd told me that I had indeed raped you, accused me of being less than human, and _then _started jacking off in front of me! So excuse me if I'd been trying not to be a little _too_ hopeful when you finally did tell me that I hadn't," she yelled.

He sighed again. "Look, I only did it because I'd been upset about last night. I ran with the idea of you raping me as it presented itself to get back at you," he said as if that explained and made up for all that had transpired. "I did eventually tell you, you hadn't done it though," he said grimacing as some of the blood fell into his mouth when he spoke.

She knelt again, so fast that it was like she'd vanished and then reappeared directly in front of him. "_You_," she asked, fury making it pass as a deadly whisper, "_you_…were upset…about last night?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as what he'd just said dawned on him. He put his hands in front of him as if to ward her off. "I didn't mean-" Her hands around his neck hushed all the words he'd wanted to say. Sasuke grabbed her wrists and tried to pull them away from his neck, yet with all the strength those biceps gave him, they were useless against the strength fury gave her. Her fingers stayed locked around his throat and continued to press down until he started turning blue in the face and choked, gagging noises began escaping his gaping mouth.

It looked as if all sanity had left Sakura. Her eyes were showing way too much white and the pink tresses of her short hair were all over the place. Her voice didn't seem her own as she spoke either. She sounded like a madwoman as she breathed nice and slowly, "I'm so sorry my unconscious body wasn't to your liking, Sasuke. You see, I've only been with one man in my entire life," she cocked her head to the side and smiled mockingly, "Maybe you know him? Anyway, it appears that whether conscious or unconscious I'm just no good at that laying on my back, spreading my legs, and taking one for the team thing because he made sure I knew he'd been dissatisfied too…by getting up without even a single word to me, leaving me there, and making sure I _never _saw him again."

Even while dieing, Sasuke's male mind couldn't help but allow himself to feel surprise at her confession. He had been her first? She'd been a virgin when he'd taken her…hard, fast, and unrelenting? Damn. That was interesting. She hadn't even skipped a beat either, not a single one to allow herself a chance to cry. She'd given him a run for his money the entire night. Keeping pace with him stroke for stroke, pound for pound, thrust for thrust the whole time. She'd worked him like a pro, the first to ever make him think he'd be the one to cum first. That's right, Sakura had had the _good_ stuff. His flickering mind supplied the fact that if he died now, he'd never get to feel that again, feel her oh so deliciously wrapped around him. Now, _that_ was unacceptable.

"Sakura…can't…breathe," he hitched around the several lumps in his throat known as her fingers.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh you can't?" She abruptly stopped laughing and just stared up at the ceiling; leaving Sasuke's panicked eyes to stare at nothing but her slender neck. Her voice turned to one of musing as she said, "I thought the Uchiha boys could do whatever the fuck they wanted, including a quick screw-and-dash whenever they felt like it." She brought her gaze from the ceiling and back to his, eyes cold emerald spheres now. The smile on her face was gone and replaced by a hard press of lips. "I told you I was stronger than I looked," she said her voice still as the dead, "and I told you not to speak… as tempted as I was, _am _now, to kill you."

Sasuke's vision had become a darkened tunnel, and the longer Sakura held on to his throat the more that darkness seemed to cave in on him. As humiliating as it was for him to say it, he did. "P…please…S-Sak…ura…"She didn't say a thing as she stared him dead in the eyes. She didn't say a thing again as she tightened her grip so hard she swore she felt her fingers touch. She didn't say a thing some more as she finally released him, stood, and backed up; her hands crossed under her breasts, one bare leg kicked to the side out of the split she'd made earlier, her back leaning against the bedroom door, and her eyes staring down at him with no emotion at all for a few good seconds before closing all together.

Sasuke's lungs rushed to supply his body with oxygen in one long, hard gasp of air. He coughed and hacked the remnants of Death's touch away from him. His hand went over his heart as if that would somehow slow its beat. It didn't. Only time and air finally did that. Though he wasn't sure he should have, it was already an after thought when Sasuke turned his back to Sakura and climbed onto his bed. When he made it to the head of the bed, he collapsed on his stomach. With all the strength he had within him he turned on his back and stared up into his reflection, at the deep red spider leg looking marks around his neck. He touched the marks tenderly with his left hand. He didn't gasp, he didn't flinch, but it was his stillness more than anything that said how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry," were the terse, yet soft spoken words that made it to his ears. "I'll go get you some ice."

"No," he rasped still staring at his reflection and probing the bruises on his neck. "Stay." She did. And for awhile neither said anything, not a thing. Silence was like thick cement in the atmosphere until Sasuke cut threw it with a joke just as serious as his expression at the same time he started wiping blood clean from his upper lip and chest with the second pale sheet on the bed. "I don't want you anywhere near the kitchen knives…incase you still feel like killing me."

Despite herself, Sakura laughed. She couldn't help it any more than she could stop from doing it. All the troubles of her morning came spilling out on that steady current of laughter as well as the streams that were her tears. She bent over and clutched her stomach as relief that she hadn't raped a child fell from her lips, gladness that she wasn't at this moment chained up in some crazies basement following suit, delight that her virtue hadn't been compromised chasing gladness, woe and ire for all the hurt and pain Sasuke had caused her for years, all the hurt and pain he'd caused her in one morning taking it's slow and precious time to tumble on after. "Oh, God," she laughed and cried, "I have _got_ to get out of here." She kept on giggling as she turned and pulled her hair tie from around the door knob. She pulled her hair into a quick and messy ponytail and, still laughing, began to pick up her clothes from around the room.

"Oh, man," she said grabbing the pink shirt and black skirt she'd dropped earlier, "you sure know how to make an impact on a girl's life, Sasuke." She untied the sheet from around her chest and let it drop to the floor when she located her bra and panties under the comforter. She kept her back to him as she shamelessly slid the pink lace panties up her long, slender legs and over her shapely buttocks. "Yeah," she sighed, chuckling in spurts now, "always did." She fastened her matching bra, slipped on her knee high skirt, and then threw on her shirt only to clasp the middle button.

She just wanted to go home, shower, and see if she could get Magda, her workplace's head maid who was always on the job, to open up her boss's office so she could get the files she needed to enter into the computer, and get started on them back at home. That was right. Fuck the fact that it was Saturday. Fuck the fact that she'd been raped by an old and even still, current flame. She didn't have the energy nor the time to feel sorry for herself. She was a busy woman. A business woman. And she had work to do.

Sasuke was sitting up now. Not being able to help himself, he'd been watching her. He still couldn't help himself when his legs pulled him out of his bed and led him to her side as she stepped into her last high heel a few feet from the right side of the bed. She had her back to him, sliding her arms through the sleeves of her black suit jacket, when she finally stopped laughing. Her voice, her shoulders, her entire posture all ridged with a carefully controlled anger when she turned and cast her all too steely gaze up into his eyes and said, "Is my car here, or was it left at the bar?"

He nodded, his own face carefully controlled, "It's down stairs outside."

She nodded back and went to step around him. She failed when he stepped right in front of her.

Sakura stepped back and looked into his eyes again. She let him see that the rage within her was being held back by none but a thin, transparent sheet of fragile will. Nothing more. "I assure you, Uchiha," she sneered, "my resolve, my patience, the pieces of sanity that I have left are none too strong right now. I don't think you should underestimate me again and just get the fuck out of my way."

He crossed his arms over the bulging muscles in his chest and said firmly, "I won't let you walk out of here believing that I've raped you. I need to tell you what happened last night."

"I don't need to hear your excuses, Sasuke. If you're worried about me telling anyone, don't be. It's just as disgracing for me as it is for you. Goodbye," she said faking to the left then going to the right, successfully sidestepping Sasuke.

But oh, no. She wasn't getting away that easily. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around with tremendous force. With that twirl came a ready made fist straight for his face. But no longer was he having that shit. He wasn't about to let her hit him again. He ducked and her fist swiped air as Sasuke bent the hand he had in hand behind her back and forced her to walk forward to the wall until her cheek got up close and personal with it, hard.

"Let…me…go," she growled struggling to separate her face from the wall.

His only response was a tango spin that turned her to face him so fast she almost tripped on none but atmosphere and slammed, back first this time, into the wall.

When she'd finally calmed her pants to a reasonable pace, she worked to gather her pride, and looked up at him, ready to defy any command he even thought about making. When her eyes met his though, she almost lost her footing, and she'd only been standing. His eyes sparkled with a fury that was almost hard to look at. Even still, she couldn't look away. Damn. She'd forgotten how beautiful this man's anger could be. Now that the adrenaline rush of fear and anger as well as relief of her morning had exited her, had run its course when she'd nearly killed him, all she'd struggled to suppress and forget were mad dashing to her heart and trying to push it straight through her chest. Since she knew who he was now, all past and current feelings for this man were springing to life and attacking in a rush of need that had her spine itching for a bow.

But she dare not even _blink_ a hint of submission. She was better than this, stronger than this. She was _not_ about to fall head over heels for a man who refused to recognize her worth…any woman's worth for that matter, _again_. She didn't have the time nor the patience for the months and inevitably years of pain that hours of surrendering and pleasure receiving from him would bring.

She just wanted away. Just wanted out of the heat his close proximity kept trying to entrap her fragile sanity within. Just wanted to go home and wash the seed she knew had to have dried all over her lower lips from the rape he'd executed while she'd been unconscious. Her body could kick and scream all it wanted. It didn't matter. She was out the first opening she saw. Period.

Sasuke was so mad he swore he could slap the bullshit out of this…this stubborn, pain in the ass of a woman before him. All these years, _all_ these years he'd been trying to stem up the courage and chop down enough pride to apologize whenever he'd finally found her, and this is how she was acting? Did she have any idea how all this shit was for him? How long he'd searched for her after that night, then finally found her five years later at some bogus job he only worked at to score high end tail and not even have the chance to speak to her? Only to find her ass in a bar being auctioned off to a bunch of low life peasants who wouldn't know the difference between a garbage disposal and a vagina if it'd bit them in the ass in the state they'd been in? And then to have her punch the crap out of him, _twice?! _And not to mention, nearly _kill him! _

He could spit he was so damn pissed. She had no idea. Not a single one about anything.

He did his best to unclench his jaw and squeeze the words from his angrily gritted teeth as clearly as he could. "First," he growled lowly, "you need to know that I-"

"I just told you, you didn't have to explain a _thing_ to me," she said her tone clipped.

He closed his eyes as the veins in his temples popped out and pulsed in time with the fast increasing tempo of his temper. "It's imperative that I explain what happened last-"

"What don't you get," she yelled pulling his eyes open. "I don't care what happened last night, Sasuke! Just let-"

He jerked back a step and angrily yanked the towel from around his waist. "Look at me," he yelled his voice reverberating around the room and her body alike. "Do I _look_ like I have to rape a woman to get her into my bed?!"

She closed her eyes, trying to block the sensations the sight of his naked body rendered along her flesh to no avail. A visible shudder started from the tips of her toes and whisked within her all the way to the ends of her silky, pink hair. Her scalp was tingling so intensely that even with her eyes closed she dizzied. She could hardly believe that after all that'd happened, excluding five years ago, her body still wanted him this badly. Unbe-fucking-lievable.

She felt him before she opened her eyes. He'd stepped back toward her, so close his body heat caressed her own just this side of inappropriately. After a moment of none but staring, his index finger boldly ascended and began tracing small patterns along her cheek.

"Look at how you react to me," he said softly his eyes outlining the soft skin of her lips. "I didn't have to rape you to be inside you." He dipped his head as if he'd kiss her and her lungs reacted, contracting and expanding the faster her heart beat. "Uchihas don't have to rape anyone. The women come willingly," he took a deep breath in through the nose, pieces of her soul along with it, "endlessly, Sakura."

He didn't kiss her. Instead he brushed her lips in invitation…once…twice…three times. "Clearly you'd have been no different," he whispered against them.

--Thanks for the reviews everyone! You're all good people! Kepp em' coming! XD--

**:Flames will still be extinguished:**

**Book 3: Chapter 2-End**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All characters from _

_Naruto the t.v./ manga series_

_belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

**Ch. 3**

He saw the change immediately. Her eyes went from hooded and helpless to furious and deadly. Damn. What now?

"You make me sound so easy," she hissed right back against his lips.

Not that he hadn't already known, but if this morning had been any judge of her character at all, she was certainly anything but.

Sasuke was sick of this. He was done trying to get through to her with words. It didn't help that the sight of her defiance, her strength, the unwavering pride that rivaled his own in her eyes had turned him on so much it felt like Sasuke Jr. was in the midst of burning off from the inside out. He mentally cringed at the thought.

Outwardly, he growled his anger at her stubbornness, his aggravation that she was hell bent on giving him a hard time, his frustration that she wasn't at this moment begging him to be inside her like any other woman would have. Damn it all to hell but this exact thing was what'd finally attracted her to him when they were in high school. The fact that unlike all the other squealing female Sasuke fanatics who'd loudly proclaimed their momentary love, she'd always expressed her like of him with elegant subtlety. She'd liked him, but from afar. She'd liked him, but had refused to fight over him with the other girls as she'd so fervently done when they were in middle school. She'd matured both in body and in mind. She'd developed an air about herself that'd always suggested, in due time, he would come to her. Why should she waste her time, energy, and self-respect on embarrassing herself just so he could ignore her as usually done to those insane, easy-layin' harpies?

And, she'd been right. She had indeed caught his attention and he'd come to her. On prom night he'd smooth talked her up to his suite. At first she'd gracefully declined. Trying to play modest, hard to get. But he'd known better. Knew how much she liked him. Knew how much she wanted him. Knew he'd been the star of every single last one of her girlish fantasies since the academy. He could tell by the way she still looked at him when they crossed paths in the hallway, the cafeteria, the classroom, the field where she cheered and he scored touchdowns. The fact that she'd never accepted any of the other low lifes who'd confessed to her didn't hurt his logic either. Not even his idiot of a romantic rival, Naruto, had won her over.

No. She'd wanted him. Him. The indifferent tail chaser. Though that wasn't too accurate as he had never _chased_ anything, simply accepted what had been thrown his way. Nonetheless, he'd known that it was still his face she saw when she dreamt at night. His hands she imagined touching her when she touched herself. His name she called on the long exhale of a back arching cum. He'd known, and known it very well, just how much she yearned for him and his undivided attention.

And so, he had steadily and eventually talked her out of those panties after he got her up the stairs to his rented suite. He had planned to rock her world. Only…it hadn't quite gone that way. Planned had indeed been the operative word.

Somehow, it had all gone completely backwards. She'd been the one to rock his world, and boy, oh, boy had she rocked it. Rocked that sucker so hard she'd damn near knocked him off it. She had had him moaning his guts out the whole ride. And worse still, he almost hadn't made it. Had almost messed up and cum before her. He'd been sloppy, had had no finesse, not since the dress had slid from her shoulders.

He'd been ashamed. Hadn't believed that any woman could make him cry out so fervently in all his, then, 18 years. Hadn't believed that anyone could so easily render him helpless the way she had. Him taking her to bed was never supposed to be that way. It was to have been like all the others. Him able to hold his own until he gave her hers and then she gave him his. Nice and simple.

But, it hadn't gone that way. It hadn't been nice and simple. It had been everything but. It'd been hot. Sexy. Carnal. Passionate. _Mind_ blowing. And the thing he hated most about the whole endeavor was what he suspected had happened towards the end. The fact that what had once been an extremely slow, extremely hot fuck had quickly and suddenly turned into an extremely slow, extremely erotic making of love.

Not just ashamed, but scared out of his goddamn mind, as soon as the exchange had run it's course he'd gotten up, gotten dressed, and left her there. In there last few days of school he'd avoided her almost as dynamically as he did his brother; and that was pretty serious. He hadn't known how he could look her in the eyes with the shame of all the moaning, groaning, and sometimes out right crying out he'd done upon him. By the time he'd finally honed enough ball magic to speak to her again, gone to her house with fucking _flowers_ in hand (completely unlike him), her mother had told him that she had moved and hadn't left an address. He'd hired a private detective and not even that loser and his weird looking dogs had recovered her whereabouts.

Last night, finally, he'd seen her again, had almost given himself whiplash doing a doublet take. He'd just gotten what he worked at _Cheesecake Factory _for, the number of some rich-hot-lonely housewife right in front of her own husband, (why have sex with a girl who had no money, no refinement when he could get that high class shit) when he'd turned and saw her; her profile stopping him dead in his tracks. She'd been wistfully staring up at the moon, a tired air about her, the wind softly moving the few strands that had escaped her tight, all-work-no-play bun across her face leisurely.

When all of a sudden, all the fear and shame that one night with her had brought came bursting through his door and into his legs as he bitchfully' ran in the opposite direction towards the employee bathrooms. By the time he'd finally chastised himself enough to come out, dropped off the money from table 5, and gone back outside to talk to her, her table had been empty.

He'd been so distraught he'd gone to Jimmy and Al's with one objective in mind: get so wasted that when he went to pull the trigger later, there wouldn't be enough clarity left to talk himself out of it. To think, he'd actually contemplated suicide over her! What kind of low level way of thinking shit was that?! The Uchihas would sooner kill one another than themselves!

And she had the audacity to keep cutting him off as he tried to explain?! Give her an explanation that he didn't _have_ to give her?! And what was up with her wanting to leave? Hadn't she missed him? Wasn't she glad to be in his mansion? Whatever. Fuck it. It didn't matter now one way or the other. She wasn't going anywhere.

When Sasuke roughly grabbed her jaw between his thumb and forefinger, she thought he was going to attack her. Not one for just standing there and waiting to be hit, Sakura threw the first punch, only for it to land smack in the palm of his left hand. Sasuke's grip tightened to just this side of pain around her jaw, stilling her struggles as she settled for simply glaring her detestation his way.

"Stop it," he growled.

"Fuck you," she hissed.

He smiled a wicked one, baring all his teeth before he asked, "Fuck me?" He shook his head, tsking soundlessly. "No. Fuck you, Sakura."

"I ha-"

His lips crushed hers and assailed them in a hard, punishing kiss. How dare she even think those words about him? She hated him? Ha! He was the one who should hate _her_! Her and her body were the ones who'd embarrassed _him_! Not the other way around!

Oh, how she'd missed this sonofabitch. The way he was kissing her now, his long tongue doing things that none but he had ever done to her, making her own tongue feel as if it were on fire as he slid it on top and beside hers, along the insides of her jaws as if trying to wipe out every other taste she'd acquired over the years without him, down her throat as if he were trying to greedily choke her to death; it was all making her both drip with need between her legs and want to beat the shit out of him for doing this without her permission. What the heck was wrong with him? This only further proved what he'd done to her while she was unconscious last night.

But, she wouldn't stop kissing him back. Wouldn't be the first to give in. Refused to be the one who backed out for none but as minor a need as air. She refused. She was not the 18 year old girl who'd cried over him five years ago anymore. She was more than that. She was stronger than that.

Besides, she couldn't stop kissing him even if she'd wanted. He had her jaw welded to his fingers in an iron grip.

Still, but how she hated him. And even worse how she loved him. Couldn't believe that he was this close to her. Wanted him to back the fuck up so she could breathe. Couldn't believe that he was kissing her. Wanted him to stop so she could show him what four years of kick boxing had taught her. Couldn't believe that he was hard for her. Wanted to snap his stuff in two and hear him scream.

How dare he think that this was ok? That he had any rights to her lips without permission?! Unbelievable! She jammed her free hand into the thickness of his blue black hair, curled her fingers around the strands, and gripped it fiercely. Damned if she'd lose this fight. She was a busy woman. A business woman. No longer was she some love sick,18 year old child.

Sasuke's lungs' loud cry for mercy was the only reason he pulled away from her face. They sucked in all the air that they could pull in and pushed it out just as hurriedly, greedy for another fresh batch of oxygen. Sakura was breathing hard too, but the release of her lips didn't make the grip she had on his hair loosen. If anything, it tightened.

"Let go, Sakura," he said between his teeth.

"I'll let you go when you let me go." When he didn't immediately release his grip, Sakura pulled down harshly upon his locks until his gaze was slowly but surely forced to the ceiling. This really put him in a compromising state. The fact that his neck was at her mercy did not make him happy.

"Sak-"

"_You_ let go of me and _I'll_ let go of you," she yelled cutting him off. "I won't say it again!"

He snatched his hand away from her jaw and she yanked her hand from within his hair. Their eyes locked for a single moment, then just as suddenly they both reached out. Sasuke grabbed the hand that'd held his hair and pinned it above her head. In doing so he'd forgotten all about the fist he'd been holding in his left hand. Sakura snatched that one away and grasped something else. Something very dear to him. Some thing that he cared about… a lot.

Sakura watched as his dark irises crossed before his eyelids covered the scene. She listened as the hiss of his torture stroked leisurely along her eardrums. She felt her grip tighten as the blood rushing within the sensitive muscle called her to do so. She inhaled through her nose as his body cast off a scent that whispered much about his arousal. She licked the perspiration that'd gathered just above her upper lip, suddenly too hot for words. Only one thing registered before all hell broke loose…

She should never have grabbed his dick.

Hands. They were everywhere. All over the place. Four of them trying to get one jacket off at once. It finally happened. She proceeded to yank the hair tie from her mango scented locks while he popped the single button of her shirt that'd kept her breasts partially covered. Needless to say, partially had been way to much for him. She kicked off her shoes and simultaneously shrugged out of the shirt while Sasuke almost wept with glee as he saw the small clasp in the _front _of her bra.

He snapped that baby open so fast he stunned himself. He hadn't given himself enough time to prepare for the fact that her body had matured in the last five years, graciously so. Almost reverently, he lifted his hands, about to cup the glorious mounds of flesh when she grabbed him again, and none to gently. Caught by both surprise and pleasure he had no time to stifle the cry that escaped his throat, the visible clenching of his fists, the even harder to miss arch of his back.

Nobody's touch had ever felt so good. He'd been jacked off more times than he could remember, but no one's hand had ever felt so _good_. Shit. He couldn't take it anymore.

When Sakura parted her lips to pant, "You said fuck _me_ right," and he nodded, and she said, "Then do it. Fuck me and make it good. Don't just stand there looking like you've never seen tits before. Fuck me, dammit!," he completely lost it. Her voice alone was something to go crazy over when coated with all the heat, want, lust and seduction she was breathing his way, but when you added the words she spoke, added how much she meant what she said, well, what could you do but what Sasuke did?

He yanked her skirt up until it rested on the swell of her ample bottom and out of the way of where he desperately needed to be. Too frustrated for words when he saw her panties were still on, he literally grasped the top hem and snatched on them so hard they immediately ripped away from her body. Her smile was so sexy when she said, "And here I thought those biceps were just for show."

He didn't say a thing to that. He only smirked and shook his head at the same time he grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and actually hoisted her up between his body and the wall. She automatically wrapped her legs around him and placed her hands on his strong shoulders. Just as she prepared herself to push her pelvis forward, about to forcibly sheath him within her, she froze. Sasuke made a sound in his throat that seemed a cross between a whimper and a growl. He was in sheer agony as his cock stayed unsheathed against her folds, quivering with anticipation, impatience, and disbelief.

Sakura sighed. "Do you have a condom?"

"What," Sasuke asked incredulous. "You're not on the pill?!"

She narrowed her eyes. "I haven't been sexually active since I was 18."

He stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"What in the _hell_ would possibly be the purpose for such a lie?"

He dropped his head atop her soft breasts in defeat. "Shit, Sakura," he sighed. She felt the itch to bow her spine again as his warm breath loved her nipples, but she refused to scratch it…not until she made him scream anyway. "I don't think I can put you down to go get it."

She rested her cheek on his head and said softly, "Try." Unfortunately, she knew how he felt. She didn't want him to put her down either, she wanted him to fuck her and fuck her good like she'd told him to. She didn't want to do anymore talking, anymore waiting. _All_ she wanted was to fuck and be fucked. That was it.

However, she wasn't about to take the risk of getting pregnant. She had plans and they did not include having a baby…nor did they include seeing Sasuke ever again after this was over.

"Here," she said, "if you'll just take your hands off my ass for a second and step back, I'm sure you can sum up enough will to go get it."

"I'm glad one of us is so sure," he said his voice tight with frustration.

She lifted her head and he grudgingly followed suit. Staring him dead in the eyes, her own voice oozing with command and annoyance she hissed, "Let me put it this way, Sasuke," Sakura narrowed her eyes. "No condom, no sex. Period."

Sasuke's stygian hued orbs darkened with anger as they narrowed a challenge. Before Sakura could relay the words to tell of how strong her dislike for such a look was, Sasuke stepped back, took his hands off her ass and dropped her to the ground. Sakura fell to the floor with a loud thump. By the time the shock of his actions wore off he was already stalking sexily, heatedly out of the bathroom back her way. Seeing a silver, square package between his teeth brought her back to the here and now. She shot to her feet and jammed a finger in his direction, yelling, "I can't believe you just did that!"

Though he said nothing, not a word to her, the lust in his eyes spoke volumes as his eyes roved her body leisurely, hovering longer on her jiggling breasts and the beckoning triangle between her legs. Sasuke ripped the silver wrapper open swiftly with his teeth, threw it down and smoothed the condom over himself, all the while still walking and examining until he came to a stop right in front of her.

He looked down into her smoldering emerald eyes, a few spikes tickling her shoulders and said simply, "I choose sex," before lifting her and impaling her all in one smooth, sudden action. He slammed her back against the wall as he pulled out and pushed into her body hard.

When she had wrapped her legs around his waist, she couldn't remember. When she'd took hold of his shoulders just to have something to hold onto for the ride, she had no idea. But by the time the sparks of amazement from the first gods-worthy thrusts finally subsided, she found her lower body was already pushing forward on autopilot. That…well that just wouldn't do. Sakura jutted her pelvis forward, frantically meeting his thrusts with her own. Oh, yeah. The fight was still on, and people in hell would be granted a nice, cold glass of ice water before she lost.

Sakura leaned forward and laved at what she remembered to be his sweet spot, the skin just beneath his right ear. She sucked on that spot the same exact way she'd once imagined she would suck on his dick five years ago: strongly, wetly, slowly; the last a direct contrast to how they were pounding into each other.

Sasuke's knees almost gave way beneath him. To think that she'd remembered that spot. That spot that no one else had ever discovered. And, shit! The way she was licking it, tasting it, almost as if she were sucking his…his…damn. He was losing. Losing! Again! If she didn't stop he was going to cry out and even worse, cum before her. There wasn't a doubt in his mind about it; which was why he had to do something…and do it fast.

Sasuke eased out of her, said a two second silent prayer, then plunged into her so hard, fast, and rape-worthily that Sakura shot up from his neck with a gasp that traveled up her spine, within her throat, and flew straight for the ceiling. He'd done it. He'd arched her spine; catching her so off guard that it was taking her wide eyes longer than it should have to leave the ceiling, her back longer than it should have to relax. Every time he pumped into her now, her breath hitched. She couldn't make her walls stop pulling at him, sucking him in, wordlessly begging him to go faster, push harder, give her more. With her spine bowed, her chest high, her nipples heating and cooling with the in and out of his fast paced breaths, it should have been no surprise when she felt his tongue swirl around one of the hard pink buds, but it was. And it had one of her hands grasping the back of his head to keep him in place, her hitching breaths turning into overlapping whimpers and pleas for more, her clit throbbing in time to the squishing noises his fervent thrusts made within her and the hungry pulls he drew on the bud full in his mouth. Shit, shit, shit! She was losing!

Sasuke didn't know how much more of this he could take. He didn't know if he should be happy that he'd gotten her to back up and off one of his weak spots, or cursing himself for making her spill those sweet pleas she kept murmuring up and down his spine, or for making her lower parts pull at his cock the way a nicotine addict pulled on a cigarette, or for unintentionally making her breasts come too close to his lips when he'd made her arch her back, which had led to the fact that her nipples had come into direct licking distance, which had led to the fact that he'd wanted to suck on them since last night…when she'd drunkenly offered her self…ergo, the reason why he was now doing so and causing her body to do way more delicious things than his own could handle. Fuck! He was losing at a game he shouldn't have been. Losing at a game that she shouldn't have been so damn good at! Literally! If what she said was true she'd only had sex once, but the level of expertise she was expressing now was at complete odds with that fact. If he didn't know any better he'd swear, dare he say it…no. He dare not…okay, okay. He dare so. He'd swear she were his equal. But, he was almost certain that not a one existed on the planet.

"Sasuke," she breathed on a long, moaning exhale. It was as if his name had been turned into a request, no, a command, one he could not refuse. Sasuke lifted his head and his lips were assaulted by her in a chastising kiss he assumed was payback for earlier. Her lips fell on his and pulled the lower one into her mouth, where she sucked on it harshly, her moan tickling it before her tongue did. The wet muscle proceeded to enter his mouth and stroked his own tongue in a torturing leisure that had him moaning now…to his complete and utter dismay.

There. Just that quickly she was back on top. Fuck that losing shit. She had absolutely no sympathy for those in hell, and they'd be getting no ice water on her watch.

She pulled back just enough for her tongue to be in her own mouth as she panted against his lips. "You won't get the best of me a second time, baby. You might just wanna' give up now and finish me via finger once you recover." She pecked his lips as she commanded her inner walls to clench around his cock so hard she almost made _herself_ go over the edge, and even more so, dearest Sasuke.

He almost dropped her. Almost let her go as her shudder became his own. Almost let her ass fall when her walls pulled his cock into a three second chokehold. It got to the point where he had to brace one hand against the wall, his other wrapped tight around her waist, his forehead touching hers as he concentrated on just finishing. Just making her cum, and failing to cry out like some noisy bitch. That was all that mattered. She could say whatever she wanted, do whatever she wanted, as long as he made her cum first and kept his mouth shut.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, trying his best to concentrate, so his sense of feeling was heightened something fierce, the reason why it was no surprise that everything, _everything_ was suddenly put into each thrust he delivered, from the bend in his knees to the abrupt bows in his spine when Sakura's hands slid sensually, amorously, deliberately over his shoulders, across all the working muscles in his back and upon the tight buns of his butt to urge him onward. "Shit," he cursed panting harder now.

He could feel her heat, her juices, her womanhood even through the condom. He couldn't help but wonder how she felt without it, a sensation he'd never received from her. She felt so good. So damned good that his knees started weakening as their slicked, sweaty bodies worked, and pumped, and beat into one another. He was taking them down to the floor by the time he even realized he was doing it, as he'd yet to stop pushing and pulling himself in an out of Sakura's pleasure soaked hole. He pulsed into her until there was no more left to sheath and refused to stop, not even when they were on the floor, Sasuke on his knees, one arm still braced on the wall, the other still around her waist; Sakura's legs were still around his waist, arms around his neck, head flung back and tits jiggling in time with each of his ramming thrusts and her just as brutal muscle clamps.

"Sasuke," she panted, "cum for me."

"You first," he hissed choking back a cry.

"No, dammit. Y-"

Her body tingled as all her senses swirled together. In a single, sudden bolt of white hot pleasure, Sakura's orgasm came mid-word. She dropped all her inhibitions and couldn't help but surrender herself to the erotic tug and pull Sex never failed to act upon a body. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her wetness seeped around Sasuke's still pumping cock and fell to the floor. She screamed and she screamed; the more she did the more wetness left her. It was like years of pent-up cum finally breaking camp, escaping prison. She couldn't help but love every moment of her dear ole' cum's retreat.

Making her orgasm and watching her orgasm were two totally different things. Sasuke may have been alright if he hadn't opened his eyes and watched as her tears of pleasure fell down her face and caressed her nipples, or watched how her breasts shook furiously as she frantically pumped him, as if trying to force every ounce of her bliss out by way of him, or if he hadn't looked down and watched as she did the best first-you-see-it-now-you-don't act upon his penis that he'd ever seen. Unfortunately, he did open his eyes, and he did look down, and he definitely watched all those things. On top of that, counting the sights, her urgent screams and slick walls clenching and unclenching around his staff, well, I can't say I blame him. Sasuke cried out. He lost all of what little cool he'd had left and cried out loud, long, and clearly as Sex pulled his ass right down into her Lake of Pleasure along side dearest Sakura.

--Well! hope that, that was good enough as far as smoldering hot smut goes! (hee-hee) Anyway, thanks again for all of the reviews! Can't tell you how awesome they are. More please! XD--

**:Flames will always be extinguished:**

**Book 3: Chapter 3-End**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All characters from _

_Naruto the t.v./ manga series_

_belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

**Ch. 4**

It took a couple of moments but the thrusts on both ends finally slowed to a point where there was nothing left to do but stop. They stayed still for a few minutes, holding each other, breathing hard, trying to recover as best one can after having the greatest sex of his or her, in their case, his _and_ her lives. Sasuke's head was once again resting on her breasts when he finally, breathlessly spoke.

"I did not rape you last night, Sakura," he said his voice hoarse, "I swear that to you." She remained silent and he lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "Look at what we just did," he looked down pointedly to where they were still joined. "I could never have gotten off like that with an unconscious body."

"Clearly," she said, her voice, her countenance just as impassive as his own. "Get out of me."

He managed to present an air of incredulity without moving a single feature upon his expressionless face. "You still don't believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you," she said just this side of convincing. "I just haven't taken my morning piss yet, all on top of the nausea from last night's alcohol kicking in. So, unless you'd like to be on the receiving end of vomit and urine…"

Needless to say, her legs sliding from around his waist as he stood, he disengaged himself efficiently. They both swayed once they were disconnected for a moment before they got the better of themselves. Sakura sighed as she pulled her skirt down, trying to salvage at least a little bit of her dignity as she turned and walked with her head held high to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke let out a heavy breath as he fell, back first, arms spread wide onto his bed. "Can't believe she made me scream like a bitch…again."

Sakura cursed, cursed, and cursed some more just as furiously as she did softly. She couldn't believe that she had cum a full four seconds before him. Not one, not two, not even three. But _FOUR! _It wasn't fair that she hadn't won. Damn, but she'd worked her hardest. Not to mention the fact that he had way more experience than her! She had half a mind to go out there and demand a rematch.

But, competitive though she may be, she wasn't stupid. She wasn't about to go out there just to be dominated again so soon. In fact, she wasn't planning on giving him the chance to dominate her ever again. It was bad enough that she could already feel the pull of his sexual lures, hear the call of his carnal whispers, smell the scent of his natural aphrodisiac all around her even while she was in a whole other room. Granted he was only a few feet away from said room but, well, that just wasn't the point.

The point was…he'd made it good. He'd made losing feel _real_ good.

And that, well, that was bad…_real_ bad.

For, now, even as she pissed in the toilet at the same time she puked in the bathroom's bucket trashcan, she could think of nothing but how breathtaking he'd felt inside her, how amazing his tongue had felt upon her, how wonderful his strong arms had fit around her as he'd held her off the ground.

There was no way he could have held her like that for as long as he'd done it when they were 18; not and still have had the strength to work her the way he had. He hadn't been some scrawny punk then but he most certainly hadn't been as built as he was now, he hadn't been as big in the crotch area either, nor had his stroke, thrust, and/or pound level ever been so divinely high. To think, she was ready to go again just thinking about it. Already she wanted him inside her once more. Oh, yes. It was official.

Sasuke's fuck was like crack; one hit and you were hooked.

Now, _that_ shit was unacceptable. Sakura cleaned herself up, including sloshing a bit of toothpaste around in her mouth, before she straightened her back and walked back into the room.

Sasuke was still lying in his bed staring at the ceiling when she came out. That was fine with her. She wasn't looking at him either. For the second time today she began to pick her clothes up from the floor and started to dress. Sasuke spoke as she fixed her bra back into place.

"When I brought you here last night, my intentions were not to sleep with you. I'd taken you straight to the guest room down the hall."

Staring at the ripped panties in her hand as she stepped into her heels, Sakura couldn't help the unconvinced scoff that came from her lips. "Then how exactly did I end up ass naked in your bed?"

"I stepped from my shower and found you there. You tell me."

She turned and narrowed her eyes at his still form. "Liar," she hissed.

"'Fraid so," he said indifferently, still staring up, "but not about this."

She dropped the panties as her hands went to her hips. "So you're telling me that last night, you found me in a bar, rescued me because it was the manly thing to do, brought me home, placed me in the guest room, hopped into the shower only to hop back out and find me naked…in your bed?"

"Alright," he said sitting up to look at her, "I lied."

"I know you did," Sakura said grinning in triumph.

"But only because I was trying to spare you the embarrassment. Obviously that's not something you're going to settle for."

The grin abruptly left her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Everything up until the part where I found you naked in my bed is true."

Uneasiness painted her features. "Sooo, you came out of the shower, brought me from the guest room to your room, and undressed me yourself. Right?"

Sasuke scoffed as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "No," he said simply. "I got out of the shower and, I swear, was headed straight for my bed when I came out. But then I see _you,_ Sakura, fully clothed, wobbling in the middle of my floor."

"What," she said shock making it come out as a whisper.

Sasuke nodded as he stared at her with unrelenting eyes. "_You_ came to _me_, Sakura."

"But I would never-"

"And, if no more than subconsciously, apparently you knew who I was," he said standing. "Because you called me by name." Sasuke bent down and picked up the towel he'd dropped earlier. He wrapped it tightly around his waist, looked her dead in the eyes, and in a gravely tone said, "Would you like to know exactly what you said?"

"How do I know you aren't about to lie to me," she squeezed around the nervous lump in her throat. She could only imagine what she'd said in her drunken state. "That you aren't _already_ lying to me?"

He started walking towards her…then again, maybe walking wasn't exactly the right word. It was more like…sexing. Yes, sexing would work. Sasuke was sexing towards her in a very, _very _good way. The dark orbs that were his eyes made him look dangerous, delicious. His tongue snaked from within his mouth and traced his lips in a slow, sensuous dance. He walked with a gait so sinfully carnal it seemed as if he were charging the air with little fuck-me sparks, and they were all shocking the hell out of her. One step after the other, Sakura's heart pounded in time with his footfalls. Whether all this was on purpose or otherwise, it all had only one effect.

Sakura was dripping again…and not from the mouth.

"You don't," he said coming to a stop directly in front of her. "Which means you'll just have to trust me." Paralyzed by the steady building heat of lust within his dark eyes, Sakura could do nothing when he dipped his head as if he'd kiss her. She'd have let loose a heavy exhale of relief since he didn't if she hadn't still been holding her breath when his head dipped lower and he slid his lips lightly against the skin of her neck. His right hand fell gently on the small of her bare back, proceeding to slide against her skin deliberately as he walked slowly behind her, never taking his lips from the flesh of her neck. His hand ceased its gliding in the center of her body, atop her stomach as he came to a final halt directly behind her. There was none but a thought of space that kept his front from touching her back.

His lips tickled the back of her neck as he breathed the words she'd once spoken along her spine in a dangerously suggestive drone. "Just so your words will make sense to you, I should probably tell you that I was naked when I stepped from my bathroom. I sleep in the nude, so I hadn't bothered with a towel. You said, 'What are you doing all the way over there, Sasuke?'," he whispered. "'I thought I told the last dream you that we weren't gonna' play that strip-chasing game anymore. We should've been extra hot and sweaty by now.'" He paused for a moment to let that sink in before he spoke again. "You undressed yourself, Sakura. You offered yourself to me. Too stunned do anything I could barely even react when your breasts were suddenly pressed to my chest or when your lips were frantically moving against mine…which is why I believe you punched me. Because just before that you said, 'What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke? Hurry up and get to it.' and when I didn't, just coming out of my daze to try to make your drunken mind see reality, you punched me for taking too long…right…between…the eyes," he said, each pause punctuated with a kiss.

Sakura tried to pull away from him, only to fail when he held her in place with that hand still firm on the center of her flat stomach. "Don't." Then he pulled her hard against him, forcing the wind from her in a startled gasp. "How long have you been having wet dreams about me," he growled in her ear.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute thanks to embarrassment. Her face was beet red and her breaths were coming out in unsteady, overlapping intervals….but even breathless she was nothing if not stubborn. "I don't know what you're talking about," she panted. "And if I wasn't sure before, I'm sure you're lying now."

He smirked but did not acknowledge her accusation. Instead, he commanded his left hand to glide down the side of her leg. "What are you-"He grabbed a handful of her skirt and told his hand to slide right back up. "Sasuke-"

"I love it when you say my name," he hissed before he ran his tongue along the outer edge of her ear. "You make it sound so good." He pulled the skirt above her butt just as he'd done before. "Tell me," he said, "do I make you scream in your dreams the same way you screamed for me earlier?"

"Sasuke, sto-"

"The same way you screamed five years ago?"

"I said-"

"_How long have you been using me to get off in your sleep?!" _It had been said just this side of a yell, said just low enough for it to not have hurt her ears. Nonetheless, she'd jumped anyway in surprise.

"Sasuke, I don't-"

He spun her around and pushed her backwards faster than you could say spun-her-backwards. She landed on her back upon the bed with a bounce, her legs going up in the air then coming back down to dangle over the edge. As soon as she got her bearings together, her heart still pounding something fierce, she had to watch as he sexed his way towards her measuredly, with a sudden inexplicably angry air about himself.

"So that's how it was," he said in a tight, terse whisper, "I really _hadn't_ fucked you good enough that night."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I didn't understand until I started thinking about it when you went into the bathroom. The fact that while dead drunk, only subconsciously, you knew who I was. The fact that you've been nothing but angry with me ever since you found out _who_ I really am. The fact that you have hot, sweaty sex in your _dreams _with an obviously satisfying Sasuke!"

"_What_ are you talking about," Sakura said in a barely controlled tone, propping herself up on her forearms as he came to a stop between her legs just before her. "Quit spouting this nonsense, Sas-"

"Just admit it, Sakura!"

"Admit what," she yelled back angry and confused.

"Just tell me that you didn't cum! Tell me that you didn't orgasm five years ago," he shouted, his fists tight at his sides. "Tell me that you faked the whole thing!"

Sakura didn't say a word to him. She merely…stared. Just stared. And she did it for a long time, too. She did it for so long that Sasuke's fists loosened and the angry bend of his fine brows straightened, but before he could say anything, Sakura's legs flew up on either side of him, slammed together just centimeters from his face, and went over her head. She did two and half perfect backwards tumbles before she was off the orgy sized bed. When her high heeled feet hit the floor, she came up slowly from the bend she was in. As she stood to her full height, shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair to straighten it better, Sasuke saw that her eyes were closed.

When that was done, she was still for a long moment. So still that it barely looked like she was breathing. Then, slowly, Sakura's lids parted and there Sasuke faced an anger so intense in made him flinch. There wasn't much that made him do that. But, for some reason, this particular fury did.

"So that's what all this was about?" Her voice did not match the look in her eyes. It was actually quite calm, albeit maybe too calm and just this side of plain _dead_, but, calm nonetheless. "Some falsely wounded, male ego bullshit?" Again, her voice was serene, as was her countenance.

"Wait a minute, what do you-"

"_No! __**You**__ wait a goddamn minute!" _Ok see now…her voice fit her eyes perfectly, as did her countenance. Sakura stormed around the bed and onto the other side right in front of him. It was now _her_ hands that stayed fixed in tight, vibrating fists at her sides. Her facial features looked like something carved from a stunning yet no less brutal piece of the lowest level of hell. Her tears were great drops of lava as they fell furiously from her shinning eyes, darkening her pink bra.

"Don't you _dare_ take that night, twist it around, and make it seem like it meant nothing to me," she hissed. "That night was my fucking _**EVERYTHING**_," she yelled. "And you, Sasuke, _you _are the one who left _me _feeling incompetent, impotent, and less than the woman that I know I am today. _You_ made _me_ feel like some underpaid whore!"

It was Sasuke's turn to be angry again. "I treated you like I did everyone else, Sakura," he growled.

"Which was your first mistake," she said in a deadly whisper. "I thought I'd made it clear to you that I was _not_ like all the other girls who came crawling to your bed, Sasuke, on account of the fact that I _never,_ not _once_ came crawling to you. Apparently it wasn't made plain enough."

"You know what I meant, Sakura" he said between clenched teeth.

"That is not what you said, Sasuke," she squeezed between her gritted ones.

"I would _never_ have-"

"But that is _not_ what you just said."

"Would you just-"

"No! I won't," she yelled storming away from him, yanking her skirt down from around her hips and her shirt up from off the ground while she did. "I'm so sick of you," she said in the same tone of voice as she threw on her shirt. She didn't even bother with a button this time. She grabbed her ripped panties and pushed them into the pocket of her jacket as she shoved into it. She then turned to him and said, "I'm sick of wondering if you hate me for messing up your prom night fuck. I'm sick of imagining it's you instead of my dildo doing all the work when I'm home alone. I'm sick of not having a life because of how badly I want you. Dammit," she yelled in frustration, "I'm sick of seeing you in my _goddamn_ dreams!"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was…speechless. What did a man say in a situation like this? What did he do?

It turned out he didn't have to worry about that after all however, because Sakura wasn't done. She suddenly stepped so close to him that he could feel the material of her bra caressing his bare chest. Her eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits and her teeth were clenched so tightly it was a wonder how any of her words managed to escape. "You want to know how long I've been having wet dreams about you? I'll tell you. Four _fucking_ years, Sasuke. Four. The first year after prom was great. I didn't spare a second of my time thinking about you, that night, _nor_ how much it hurt. That year passed and the wet dreams began. While they were busy with my head at night, daydreams took hold during the day. I've never had sex with anyone else or even spared another man a single date, just like I did for you in high school, because somewhere deep down I truly believed that not a single man could take your place, could fuck me the way you'd done both five years ago _and_ every night in my dreams.

You understand now, Sasuke? Unlike those other girls, I really, truly loved you and I still fucking do!" She stood there for a time. Her breasts heaving up and down with the angry in and outs of her breaths. All of a sudden one of those exhales turned into a heavy, weary sigh and she stepped back from him. She ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, and in a much softer tone of voice she spoke.

"I was not having wet dreams about you because it was my mind's own manifestation of a more competent you, Sasuke. As far as I was concerned, you were _way_ more than satisfying in reality. The wet dreams were simply my way of coping with your rejection and my not having you as my own. That's it. And, as for me not having an orgasm that night...," she opened her eyes and doused him with a hefty mass of disbelief. "Hadn't you slept with enough girls to have known if I'd cum or not?" She scoffed then, held up her hand and said, "Don't answer that. I already know the answer. Anyway, just to reassure your ego, I did orgasm, Sasuke. Several times in fact."

She stepped further away from him, sighing again. Only this sigh seemed like one that'd come from deep within. A sigh that'd blown away all her troubles and concerns. Her back suddenly straightened, her shoulders abruptly pushed back, and her head was unwaveringly held high. "Now, I have finally had the closure that's been needed all these years. I think that I can finally move on now, Sasuke. So," she said backing up further, "thanks for rescuing me last night, and for…um, the sex this morning. It was…interesting seeing you again."

Sakura closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and then…she sprinted for the door.

--Ha! Sakura's on the run! Moreover, thanks a mil for the lovely reviews! URESHII! I'm very happy! Keep up the good work! XD--

**:Flames are forever extinguished:**

**Book 3: Chapter 4-End**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All characters from _

_Naruto the t.v./ manga series_

_belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

**Ch.5**

It took Sasuke a moment to understand the absence of a woman in the spot Sakura had just been in. He was in a somewhat state of shock. It was all so much to take in. She'd never had sex with anyone else; never even dated another man. She dreamt of him at night, imagined it was his dick when she used her dildo, he was the star of her dreams both sunup and sundown. She had indeed orgasmed that night, several times in fact. For all these years she'd yearned for him, wanted him…loved him… Or at least she had before she'd gotten this so-called closure. Now she wouldn't need him anymore. Now…she could move on.

For reasons unbeknownst to him, that made him madder than a mental patient getting his fire truck taken away. She could move on? What the hell did that mean? So, what, was she going to go out there and find some other guy's name to sigh and scream? Find some other dick to imagine inside of her when she was home alone? Find some other man…to sacrifice five years of celibacy for? To dream about? To go crazy with want over? To love?

_Hell_…_no._

"Sakura, wait," Sasuke yelled going after her, "I wasn't done talking to you!"

"Oh, yes you are," she shouted behind her as she flew out the door and ran as fast as she could to the opposite end of the hall where she was sure the grand stair case was. As soon as the stairs came into view, she kicked her heels off ahead of her, made two quick dips to grab them in hand, and mad dashed down the porcelain stairs breakneck fast.

But no matter how fast she ran, Sasuke wasn't giving up. He was only a few feet behind her. "Sakura! Slow down before you fall," he bellowed.

"If I fall," she shouted back to him, " I swear to _god,_ I'll sue your ass for everything you've got!"

When she got to the foot of the stairs, she hopped down and ran in search for the door. Surely her purse would be on the nearest table surface next to it, and her keys within it. "Sakura, stop," Sasuke yelled when she turned left.

His voice didn't even show a hint of strain. Sex wasn't _just_ a harmless pass time for him…it was also great exercise. So, of course, he was in tiptop shape; much to Sakura's dismay. This would've been so much easier if he were some space wasting, slob of a couch potato dud.

Sakura saw the image of a sitting room consisting of three black leather couches, two against opposite walls and the longest in front of a stone paved fireplace and a rectangular coffee table, coming in her line of vision. She could see the door just in front of her but she could also see her purse on that coffee table. Sasuke was right behind her so she had to think fast. As soon as she came behind the long couch, she stopped dead in her tracks (dropping the shoe in her right hand as she did), spun around, and struck Sasuke square in his startled face. Needless to say, with the power of her right hook, the little distance between them, and the speed at which Sasuke had been running, he went down quick, fast, and in a hurry; not to mention hard.

Sakura paid him no mind though. She fell over the back of the couch, came to her feet, grabbed her purse, and was back around the furniture, grabbing her shoe and heading for the door faster than you can say Sasuke-was-still-out-cold.

Likewise, true to her word, this being the first chance she'd gotten, so was she. Sakura was out. Period. She'd meant what she said. She was done with Sasuke. She _was_ going to move on. And no matter how good Sasuke had made what he did feel…it was going to stay that way.

--Aw, so sad. sigh Well, I'm definitely working on the next (and now that i think about it, hopefully last) chapter for this story. So stay tuned and keep the wondrous reviews coming! XD--

**:Flames will...sigh...you get the point:**

**Book 3: Chapter 5: End**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: It's been awhile, I know. But hopefully what you'll soon be reading will make up for all that. Also, I'd once said that the next installment I made would be the last chapter of **_**Make It Good**_**…apparently someone lied. Yaoi wrote more than she should have and we're still not done. That being said, to make up for empty promises I'm posting **_**two**_** chapters. They are both EXTREMELY EXPLICIT! That said, not that you'll listen but, _too_ young ones, _please_ don't read this...not unless you _know_ you can handle it. Well, enjoy.)**

_Disclaimer: All characters from _

_Naruto the t.v./ manga series_

_belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

**Ch.6**

Three Months Later

Sakura literally growled in frustration as she fell from yet another bathroom window, escaping yet another hopeless blind date. Cursing as she brushed the dirt and leaves from her powder blue dress, she couldn't blame her mind as it wandered into dangerous territory. She started thinking about all the guys Tenten had set her up on dates with, all the guys Ino had sworn were fabulous in bed, and couldn't help it as she compared each and every one of them to Sasuke…again.

Not one of the men Tenten had introduced her to were interesting to her. They were kind, sweet, and weak. Not to mention, they smiled. Not a one of them presented that air of raw power and danger. None of them set off her inner warning bells or the heat within that Sasuke had been able to caress to life with none but a look. Neither one of them had that cool smirk that he could let loose in a hot minute. They couldn't even undress her with their eyes right. When Sasuke had done it in high school, she'd always had to keep on looking down to make sure her clothes were still on. When they did it, it only annoyed and disgusted her to no end.

As for the guys Ino had recommended she pleasure herself with…did it even need saying? They just didn't come close. She could count on one finger the amount of times she'd actually orgasmed. And that had been because she'd tried her hardest and eventually succeeded in pretending that the guy on top of her had been Sasuke. The next day, however, she had felt so bad about it that she'd made double promises to herself, swearing she would never do it to anyone else…which was why, in three months time she'd only orgasmed once.

Sakura cursed again as she hopped into her car and slammed on the gas. This moving on shit was harder than she'd thought.

Meanwhile, dearest Sasuke lay in the middle of his orgy sized bed all alone in the dark…drenched in a cold sweat as his withdraws continued. He'd admitted it two months and a half ago. He was a sex addict, a heart breaker, and in love with Sakura Haruno. He'd devised this plan along the same time. He was going to cease sleeping around, he was going to apologize to Sakura, then he was going to love her like the first person to have ever loved him (since his parents' demise) should be loved. He'd had peasant like thoughts of suicide ever since. He wanted to hang himself, shoot himself, and (his worst thought yet) chop off his screaming cock with a chainsaw.

Sasuke Jr. was making Sasuke Sr. literally _cry_ out for help. He hadn't cried actual tears since finding the corpses of his parents…until now. He'd yelled and screamed, kicked and punched to the point where he'd sometimes given himself bruises. At about the end of the first week of plan Sasuke's-Sex-Rehabilitation, SSR for short, he'd had to call in his butler to handcuff him to the bars of the headboard…on account of the fact that he just didn't trust himself not to jump the more than willing maid who'd cleaned his room every other day. Benny, the butler, had orders to remove the handcuffs only when he had to go to the bathroom and shower, and even then Benny had to lock him inside the restroom as well as the bedroom door just in case he suddenly couldn't take it any more and tried to escape.

Benny both fed him and willingly stayed poised by the door everyday and night. As an older man, he knew exactly what his young master was going through. He also knew the cause. It was because of that young girl who's car his master had told him to bring back from Jimmy and Al's that night. Ah, yes. Young love. Benny couldn't wait for Sasuke to pull through this. He'd promised to release him as soon as he believed that Sasuke was all cured. He was rooting for him from the bottom of his heart. He'd even taken the liberty of doing all the duties of the maid after a while to make sure the temptation wasn't there anymore. Benny cared about master Sasuke greatly and he was all too glad that the young man was finally trying to better his otherwise doom ridden life to something greater.

Sasuke groaned loudly in frustration. "It's been three months of this shit," he yelled. "When will it stop, God?! When will it stop?!" That wasn't a rhetorical question. He seriously wanted an answer. He'd been looking at Benny a little funny lately. Sasuke swore he hadn't swung that way a few months ago and he hoped to god he wasn't headed that way now. Shit, but he wanted this over and done with before he ordered his fifty-nine year old butler to jump on his cock and ride him to kingdom come. He shuddered in horror at the thought…and ecstasy in remembrance of Sakura's words.

"When will it stop," he squeezed around the lump of torture in his throat as tears fell from his eyes for the millionth time. He laid there, his hands cuffed above his head, staring at the straining bulge in his navy blue, plaid pajama pants.

Fuck, but it hurt so much. He'd never had wood like this. Never had it hurt the way it had for the past few months. What was worse, whenever he thought about Sakura it only hurt more, which was a serious problem on behalf of the fact that she was the only thing he could think about! And that was the truth. Don't think he hadn't tried to think about other girls. Only, every time he tried a stunt like that his heart would take a mysterious jab that would only intensify the pain he was feeling; and _that_ he just did not need.

This was punishment. He knew it. It had to be. For all the girls he'd fucked and then ignored, for all the adults he'd disrespected and patronized, for all the shit he'd put Sakura through and for how long he'd put her through it. Yes. Punishment. Torturous punishment.

Man, was he sorry.

Sasuke sniffed and tried to pivot his head to wipe away his tears on the bare skin of his shoulders as a familiar one-two rap on the door met his eardrums. "What," he finally yelled. He was way too out of his element to summon the usual cool to his voice.

Benny opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. That was strange. He then flipped on the light switch, making Sasuke squint in pain. That was even stranger.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he found Benny frantically bustling around the room checking and rechecking that already spotless areas were clean. He looked like a nervous virgin trying to make sure his room was presentable for his first ready and willing female. Sasuke might have laughed if he weren't so irritated. "_What_ are you doing?"

Benny spun around to face him at the foot of the bed. Then he bowed, his head nearly touching his knees, before he shot back up and said, "Forgive me, Master Uchiha." He sounded out of breath. "You…you have a guest, sir."

Sasuke's head flopped back down on the pillow and he closed his eyes. "Is that all," he said with a heavy sigh. "Tell my brother the expiration date on that restraining order isn't for another three months, two weeks, and four days."

"Uh, sir-"

" '_Uh_'?" Sasuke peered one eye open to look at him. "You're usually more articulate than that, Ben."

Benny bowed again. "Forgive me, sir, but your guest is not an Uchiha…much less your brother."

Sasuke opened both eyes now. How could that be? He didn't have any friends except for Naruto, but that idiot was in the Sahara somewhere playing in the sand. The realization stunned him for a second. To think, he only had one friend. He almost groaned aloud. By god, that had to change. Either way, no matter who was out there now, they damn sure couldn't come in there to find him like he was. That would be bad…and mortifying.

"Well why haven't you sent them away yet, Ben?" Weary frustration made his question sound a lot harsher than he'd intended.

"The thing is, I've tried, sir. But she refuses-"

"Wait a minute…she?"

"Yes,sir. I tried to-"

"This guest…is female?"

"Yes mas-"

"Are…you…_some kind of fucking **idiot**?! _What the hell are you trying to do?!"

"I-I apologize, sir. I tri-"

"You're trying to sabotage _all_ that I've done, aren't you Ben?! Aren't you?!" He was incredulous and furiously upset. What was Benny trying to do to him?

The butler held out his hands as if to ward off Sasuke's lashing. "Sir," he said in a placating tone, "she's taken out every man we have on staff as far as security goes. I would have called the police but-"

"Dammit, Ben!"

"I am sorry, sir."

"You can't call the police, because of course they'll want to speak to the owner of the fucking house! And if it just so happens that there's a female on duty…"

"You may go to jail for sexual harrassment."

"Exactly. Do you not understand, Ben? _I-am-a-sex-**addict**! _I can _not_ be around the opposite sex right now! I'm barely functioning with you here!"

"I under-huh?"

Sasuke dropped his head back on the pillow. He was quiet for a long moment as he tried to even out his breathing and calm the hell down. These outbursts weren't cool.

"Alright," he said after another minute. "Send the bi-…woman in."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the door opened, and in walked his unwelcome guest.

It was Sakura…clad in nothing but lingerie.

"Thanks, Ben," she said as she threw what looked to be a blue dress to a corner of the room.

"You are most welcome, ma'am," he said when he placed something in the palm of her hand as she came to a stop beside him.

Sasuke hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she'd come through the door, and vice versa, so when Benny started talking to him again, it took all that was in him to look at the older man and actually comprehend his words. "I believe that you are ready now, Master. You proved that when you reprimanded me for the female visitor instead of jumping at the opportunity, as well as having kept the word bitch from taking the place of a woman. I apologize for deceiving you, master. Forgive me.

You should know I plan to send all staff home for the next two weeks and I too will retire. But if you should need _any_thing, sir, I am but a phone call away." He bowed, said, "Enjoy your evening," and left the room, closing the door behind him.

But Sasuke had missed his exit. In fact, he'd missed just about everything that'd been said after '…you are ready now…' He could do nothing but stare at the beautiful woman before him. Nothing but stare at the way her white lace bra hugged her full breasts. The way her matching panties stayed fixed where he wanted to be most. Or the way her pale thigh high stockings held on to her garter belt clad thighs.

"You like what you see?"

Her voice made his eyes twitch; no, not just one, both of 'em. Her voice made his heart stop and start, stop and start, stop and start before it finally just settled for a death destined rate. Her voice made his cock harden even more than what it'd been before she'd come through his door…if that were even possible. All he knew was that if he'd thought his cock had been in pain before, it was in absolute _hell_ now. Hearing that chiming voice reminded him that no matter how much pain he was in, no matter how much he ached for her, wanted her, there wasn't a thing he could do. He couldn't go to her, he couldn't touch her, he couldn't even get on his knees and beg her… as if he'd degrade himself to such a level even if he could.

Nevertheless, the fact remained that he was still handcuffed. Restrained. Completely at her mercy. Sasuke didn't like that. It was supposed to be the other way around. He was in charge when it came to sex, never his partner, only him. He felt the first inkling of anger dig its roots since she'd come into the room.

That's right. He was in this position because of her. She'd done this. She'd made his heart hurt. She'd made his cock scream. This was all her fault. All of it.

He literally growled at her.

An extremely false façade of sympathy fell upon her face. "Oh you cute 'wittle thing you," she said in a singsong way, mocking him. "Why so hostile?"

"Fuck you, Sakura" he growled.

A teasing twinkle sparkled in her eyes as she took her precious time to turn around with a sway so suggestive, he unconsciously jerked his hand against the cuff as if to reach out and touch her, and when she slowly bent over from the waist down, his eyes actually crossed. Her shapely ass looked as if it were trying to eat her panties off, for the damned lucky material strained and disappeared between her cheeks so tightly, he swore he could hear the sucking noises her ass hole had to be making to accomplish the feat.

Then, she said something that reminded him that he was supposed to be angry at her. Reminded him that he _was_ angry at her. Peering from behind her legs she smiled a smile so cold she could've made an ice berg beg for a sweater. "I'd tell you to go ahead," she said, "but it seems you're a bit tied up."

He narrowed his eyes to the point where they very nearly looked closed. "Why are you here?"

All teasing vanished as she turned back around and faced him with an unwavering countenance of total seriousness. "Isn't it obvious," she said, her arms crossed laxly beneath her all but bare breasts. "Payback, dear Sasuke."

"You and Benny seem to be in quite the relationship for him to have just left me here with you, defenseless, so I know he's told you how I came to be in this state," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "Surely he's told you what I was trying to do, what I'd planned on doing once I'd accomplished my goal. I'm sure he's laid out all the details. Don't you think I've suffered enough?"

"Hardly," she said with a straight face and even tone. "Even if he had told me any of what you just said, you still wouldn't have suffered enough where I'm concerned. Anyway, it does me no harm to tell you all he _did_ say was that you were handcuffed to your bed and there was nothing he could do about it. Hearing that, I'd figured you had finally gotten bored with the opposite sex and had resorted to kinkier fucks with a person of equal gender and a much more mature mindset, namely, dear ole' Ben." Sasuke bristled but she continued just the same. "Can't say I'd've been too surprised myself. After all, considering how much sex you've had and the amount of women you've had it with…" She shrugged. "Hey, I'd get bored too."

"Is that so?"

"It is," Sakura answered right away.

"If that's really what you thought, then again I ask you, what are you doing here, Sakura? And in lingerie no less?"

She looked down as if just remembering the state in which she was in the clothes department. And when she did, something so cute and innocent happened that Sasuke's anger had no choice but to sizzle and die along the heated groan of the absolute pleasure ridden agony that fell from his lips. She'd blushed a blush so cute and sexy that it was as if it held a power that _demanded_ some kind of agonal response. What was worse was how painfully slow the red of her blood had rode along her body, as if jeering him, from just above her thrusting breasts, higher along her slender neck and amiably beyond. To be jealous of someone's blood was completely irrational. He knew that. He _swear_ he knew that. Yet, he just couldn't seem to help it. For, just as the crimson taunt amidst her cheeks, he needed to be inside her, too.

Sasuke's sudden groan brought Sakura's shocked gaze up from her body to land smack within his eyes. She caught herself before she could audibly gasp at the sight. To think, there were actual unshed tears in his eyes. Tears. Unshed. Tears. Yes, you heard correctly, tears. Yes, yes, _real_ tears.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Really, what kind of shit was this? What the hell had happened while she'd been trying to remind herself of her resolve? Trying to remind herself of why she'd come straight here after another failed date? Of why, as he'd pointed out just a few seconds ago, she was clad in nothing but lingerie? What had happened as she'd answered her own questions with the excuse of an answer she'd given herself on the way here? That she was here for revenge. That she'd planned on…

That she planned on…

On…

She was almost shocked at the fact that she truly couldn't remember how exactly she'd been planning on getting her revenge, and even worse, how the hell her being practically naked had been going to be apart of it. All she could remember now was how when waiting outside of Sasuke's door as the slightly unintelligible words he'd spoken to his butler had flitted around the cracks, of how when she'd heard his voice, nothing had seemed more reasonable than for her clothes to come off, it'd simply seemed the thing to do. The act of her removing her dress had been distinctly impulsive, completely unplanned…at least, not consciously planned.

Now that she thought about it, what the hell had that little bending-down stunt been? Where the hell had she learned to tease and to taunt…and torture like that? She'd seen how much Sasuke wanted her, the pain of it all in his eyes. Three months worth of pain.

That being thought, it was safe to say that, yes, she had indeed lied. Benny had told her everything. He'd relayed damn near every little detail, just as Sasuke had said, when she'd come up the stairs headed for his room, only to find Ben manning the door. After the shock and amazement had drained from her face and into something of a morbid pleasure, Ben proceeded to tell her how he could only allow her in if he passed the test. He'd left her with the words, "I know he's hurt you Ms. Haruno, but if he does pass, I will give you the keys to his restraints…and trust that you will do the right thing," before going into the room.

Only, now, where before she'd received an almost repulsive pleasure from hearing of how much he'd been suffering, now, seeing a man so proud literally begging without a single word coming from his lips, seeing a man like Sasuke with tears…no, that wasn't it. Seeing a man such as Sasuke, the man she _loved, _in all of his unmitigated beauty, all of his vainglory with tears in his eyes, with unmarred, unveiled anguish attacking his features…it did something to her. It made her hurt. It made her heart cry. It made her soul die. It made her body want to run away and hide. It had pain coursing through her entire being.

And the realization served no purpose but to incense her. She hated the fact that she still loved him. She hated the fact that she still wanted him. Hated the fact that he could still hurt her so. That she wasn't yet over him. That she was still having dreams about him. That…that he hadn't come to her rescue in all the four years she'd suffered alone as she was here for him, about to, as she already knew she would, ease the suffering of the mere _three months _that he'd endured. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

Her eyes cast to the ground as she worked to get her facial features in check she said, "Spread your legs further," in a short, curt tone.

"What?"

When she looked up there wasn't a hint of emotion to be found, not even in her voice. "I lied. Benny did tell me how you were trying to break free of your…addiction. Being that he's declared you successful, I'll help you out before I go," she said climbing up on the bed. She spread his legs wider herself before she placed her body between them, preventing him from even thinking about closing them.

"Sakura, hold on. I-"

She shushed him with a hand on his groin. "Before I change my mind, I suggest you shut up."

Needless to say, he did, his voice choked off by the long awaited weight on Jr.

Sakura unfastened the single button that strained to keep the slit in his pants closed around his swollen shaft. He hissed as the material brushed against the heated flesh and he outright growled when Sakura gently grasped him in her cool palm and pulled him from within.

She removed her hand and simply stared as his cock stood ramrod stiff, reaching for the ceiling. She bent her head down close, close enough that he could feel her warm breath upon him, but, though it felt otherwise, she never touched him. Not physically. Amazingly, what made it all so unbearable was her gaze. The way her scrutiny seemed to be a caress all on its own.

Like a curious virgin examining her very first penis her gaze scorched him from the base, along the veins, to the very tip and back down again. Pre-cum had long since started exiting him, such as when she'd only been _standing_ half naked before him, but now that she was here, on his bed, between his legs, her lips so close to where he needed her to be, he swore he could feel the beginnings of a full blown cum stirring in his sack. The fact that her eyes continued to roam his sensitive balls, her breath trailing oppressively behind it, only served to make the sensation all the more unbearable.

"Sakura,' he choked, "stop. Listen to me. I-" .

"Hush," she said looking up and staring into his tortured gaze. "I understand." And with that, in one smooth and sudden action, she wrapped her hand around his base and her lips around his head. Sasuke immediately cried out, and this time, he didn't have the peace of mind needed to care. Sakura didn't move her hand nor her lips, the only thing that moved was her tongue. She curiously slid the wet muscle around the head counterclockwise and vice versa. Sakura bowed her head a bit further down, taking more of his shaft within her and dragging the pad of her ceaselessly gliding tongue upon him.

Sasuke couldn't stop moaning, he honestly couldn't believe he hadn't cum yet. Her lips, her tongue, and even her teeth, they all felt so excruciatingly good he felt like he could die. And when her hand and her lips slowly began to meet he thought he had. Faster and faster her hand and lips met and parted again and again. Her saliva escaped from beneath her full lips and began to serve as a juicy coating just as much as the warmth of her mouth and palm did. The friction was out of this world. At odd intervals she even grazed her teeth against the still pulsing veins. To his own surprise, it didn't turn him off as teeth usually did. If anything it only served to make him hotter.

Sakura hated how wet this whole thing was making her. She could feel the moisture between her legs dripping along the insides of her thighs as she strived to get him off. What was worse was the way the absolute guttural sounds of ecstasy he kept hissing, mewling and crying was driving her crazy...literally. Sakura swore she could feel the warmth of big, strong, masculine hands gripping her hips, the scorching heat of hurried breaths falling upon the nape of her neck, the tear-worthy thrusts of a god thrusting far within her. Man, she just couldn't stand it.

Sakura couldn't help it when she moaned from deep within, clenching her inner walls as tight as she could around that phantom shaft pushing in and out of her. She nearly screamed around Sasuke's groin however, when the phantom weight actually became real. When the threatening scream simply morphed into hurried pants, she lifted her head and hand away from his penis and looked behind her…only to find no one there. As she was on her knees, she was able to look beneath her, and when her eyes slid pass her full, dangling breasts and waving stomach, she found that it was indeed her own fingers creating all the chaos down there.

Both her _and_ Sasuke let loose sounds that didn't quite seem like ones of pleasure, but take one look at their faces and you couldn't mistake it for anything else as they took in the sight of Sakura finger fucking herself. She bucked her hips against her hand and couldn't help but cry out, for it all felt so good her warm breath cooled against the heated flesh that stood unattended right before her mouth. It was torture on a whole new level, having to watch her fuck herself while nothing was being done for him. The pain of it all was outrageous!

"S…Sak…Sakura," he moaned/whimpered.

The blush across her face darkened as she visibly struggled to open her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. It…It just feels so-"

"Sakura," he said swallowing hard, "take the handcuffs off."

She shook her head as she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in the scream her fingers brushing her g-spot were trying to set free.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke said panting, "I can…I can give you the best damn orgasm you've ever had. Ju-just take the handcuffs off, baby. Please, just take them off."

She shook her head again, before she tossed her head back and dropped her mouth open into a single gasp that spoke volumes. "Sasuke," she whispered, licking her lips.

That was it. She'd done it. She'd said his name. After that Sasuke swore his dick was going to fall off in exactly five…four...three…two… And then she screamed. She screamed so loud he had a second to worry about the mirror above them shattering. But a moment was all he was allowed before she swallowed him whole mid-scream, her throat clenching and unclenching around the head as her body tried its hardest to supply her with enough air to help the screams steadily resounding throughout Sasuke's dick.

Air or not though, Sasuke's body could care less. Cum shot from him and down her throat where her oxygen should have gone, and her insistently active throat didn't hesitate to swallow it _all_. Not for the first time, they both came screaming at the top of their lungs.

One word could describe this entire endeavor: intense.

A long, long moment passed, and when the screams were finally gone and the bliss tainted with awareness, Sakura removed her face from Sasuke's crotch and sat up. Breathing hard she looked at him and he looked at her. Breathing hard he looked at her and she looked at him. Not a noise was made, not a word was exchanged. They only breathed and stared.

Forever came and went, and that's when Sasuke broke the silence. Spoken softly he said, "…Thank you."

Sakura turned her head and slid off the bed without a word. She didn't turn around as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When she finally mustered the courage to face herself, Sakura wasn't the least bit surprised to find tears in her eyes as she looked in the mirror. To think, she'd actually just sucked Sasuke's cock, swallowed his seed…and whispered his name.

"_Why,_" she said to herself. "Why do I have to love him?"

Sakura cried. She cried like there was no today, tomorrow, or next payday. Her knees gave way under the weight of her grief as tears bum-rushed each other to fall over her eye lids. Hand over her ailing heart, Sakura had no control over her pain, her emotions as they raged her entire body. "Please, God. Please," she whispered, grateful that her tears muffled and choked her words; she was still enough aware not to want Sasuke to hear what she was praying. "Please take it away. Just take it away. I…I don't want to love him. I don't…I don't want it. Please," she sobbed, "please. Please, please, please, please, p-_please_, God! I'll do anything if you'd just…just let me hate him. Please."

Nothing happened.

Nothing at all.

So, there was nothing left to do but what she did. Sakura stood, blew her nose, and faced herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red, and her hair was everywhere. She didn't fret over it though. Instead, using Sasuke's tooth brush she cleansed her mouth with brute force, used Sasuke's brush to fix her hair, and used his _Clear Eyes _to, well, clear her eyes. Now she didn't look so bad, despite how she felt.

"Well, let's get this over with."

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and dared not allow her gaze to rove anywhere near the bed. She went straight to the corner she'd thrown her dress to. She picked it up, slid it over her head, and allowed it to fall around her as she strived to ready herself. Placing one manicured hand upon the wall, Sakura bowed her head and took a few good cleansing breaths to prepare. "Alright, Sakura," she murmured under her breath after a moment. "You're going to go over there, you're going to unlock those cuffs, and then you're going to get the hell out of here." She took a deep breath and let it out hard. "You copy?" She scoffed when she answered herself with a nod. "I do believe you lie Ms. Haruno," she mumbled after a moment before she turned and raked her hair tiredly.

She was in no particular hurry as she made her way to the key before the bed, where she'd dropped it before climbing on it. Nevertheless she got to it pretty fast. Sakura swooped down to pick it up, then proceeded to dust some invisible dirt off of her dress as she resumed standing and made her way to the head of the bed. When she got there, still she avoided eye contact as she grabbed the metal ring around his left hand and stuck the key into its hole. The key turned, the handcuffs fell open, and Sasuke's left hand was free.

She dropped the key beside him and stood from her hunched position. Turning, about to walk off she said, "There. You should be able to un-cuff the other- " but that was as far as the statement got. Her words were cut off quite simply as there was no more air within her to deliver them. Sasuke had grabbed her right hand and pulled her over him so fast that she swore her heart was lodged into her throat. She was trapped beside him, trapped between his brick rivaled abdomen and the iron hold of his left arm. She couldn't see his face and she was glad that he couldn't see hers. She was damn sure that she had that stupid deer caught in fucking headlights look right about now.

His actions were just too surprising, and even more perplexing, and even _more_ excruciating. Leave it up to Sasuke to want to prolong her suffering. She closed her eyes and didn't speak as the tears she positively loathed surfaced without her permission. They squeezed from between her shut lids and made her want to scream as much as his scent did. That familiar scent that was all male, all him combined with their lingering sex in the air was almost her heart's undoing.

God. She did _not_ want to love this man.

She tried to clear her throat of the tears as she shoved her hands between them and tried to push herself away from his chest, his scent, his body…her ruination. "Sasuke, what are you doing? Let me go."

"No," was her only answer.

She froze. The first few hackles of fury were on the rise. Trying to stay calm though, she kept her voice even. "Sasuke," she said, "I need to go. Very much unlike you, I've got work to do."

"I said no."

There _was_ no in between, it went straight from the first few to the last of her fury's hackles rising. He just didn't understand. He just didn't care. She _had_ to get away from him. She _had_ to start hating him, and being this close to him with her bleeding heart bared for him to see was not helping the situation.

Mortifying, humiliating is what it all was. To know that he was getting joy out of her pain, after she'd sucked his dick and called his name. Degrading, straight whore-like is how it felt. Very unfair! That he could be so calm and facetious when she was everything but!

_That_ realization only served to piss her off more.

In a whisper so crisp, harsh, and rage ridden it made _Satan_ choke, Sakura said, "You have…precisely _five_ seconds…to let me go. For when those seconds are up I swear to you…your left shoulder will be dislocated, your nose will be broken, and a piece of your ear will land on the other side of this room before you have time to start choking on your own blood."

"Hn," he said sounding unimpressed as only he could. "You could really do all of that?"

"That and so much more," she growled. "I didn't take self defense classes for nothing, Sasuke. Now let me go before you take me there and the count down begins."

"…What if I say no," he asked after a moment.

She grimaced. "You just did and I told you the consequences of said answer."

"And there are _no_ alternatives?"

"None," she answered without pause.

He sighed then, rustling her hair with his warm breath. "Well then by all means," he said sounding drained, "bring on the pain."

"Alright then. Five-"

"But just so you know-"

"Four-"

"I won't lose."

"Three-"

"'Cause losing to you without a fight-"

"…Two-"

"just won't feel as good."

"O-" She paused mid-word. Sakura waited a beat before she looked up at him and he looked down at her. In passing she noted a bold line of crimson across the bridge of his nose as he faced her with an unhappy grimace painting his chiseled features, but she ignored it while she voiced her thoughts. "As opposed to what," she said with narrowed eyes, "loosing to me _with_ a fight? What kind of chauvinistic, masochistic shit is that?"

He frowned at her. "I didn't mean it like that. Thanks for blowing my confession, Sakura."

She blinked. "Okkk," she said slowly. "Look, if you're some kind of closet freak who likes pain and stuff then that's totally between you and, uh, yeah, you. You don't have to confess something like that to me, Sasuke. Let me up and you can call whichever of your women are capable of that sort of thing." She looked down and let out a shocked breath, eyes wide. "Man, that was random."

"Sakura," he growled pulling her eyes back to his, "listen to me."

His tone brought her back to the here and now and her anger resurfaced with a vengeance. "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Sakura, I'm trying to-"

"I could careless, Sasuke. Now let me go."

Sasuke was about ten seconds away from punching his _own_ damn self. Talking to her was like pleading to a rogue rocket with you as the target. He sighed. "Please listen to me, Sakura."

"You don't need me to-"

"But that's just the fuckin' problem, Sakura," Sasuke suddenly yelled, reaching his boiling point. "I _do_ need you!" Needless to say he shut her right up, not that even if he hadn't she'd have had a chance to get a word in anyway, 'cause Sasuke just wasn't done. "_You_, Sakura! If you'd stop cutting me off and threatening me like some idiot and listen to me like the woman with a brain that I know you are, you'd know that! I-need-you! You, Sakura! Damn! I go without sex for three whole months for you and this is the dumb shit I get in return? Gimme' a fucking break!"

Sakura stared up at him, her eyes blinking rapidly. "H-huh?"

Sasuke looked to the ceiling. "'Huh' she says. I tell the woman I love her and she-"

"No, no, no, no, no," Sakura said furiously as reality caught up to her and she realized what he was doing. She pushed him so hard, taking him by such surprise that he had no choice _but_ to let go. "You did not say you loved me," she said through her teeth, climbing on top of him, her heated stare boring down into his. "So, stop playing with my-"

He literally growled at her. "I'm serious. I'm not-"

_"Stop playing with my heart, Sasuke!" _She'd yelled it. She was furious. She was hurt. Completely and utterly distraught. He didn't understand. He didn't get it. The huge wound of it all was still too tender for these kinds of jokes. Huge tears streamed down her face, not even half of the show her pain could display. She felt like she was vibrating with her pain and fury, she wanted to scream until she couldn't scream anymore, she wanted to fight someone and come so close to murder that it wouldn't matter what she did with the body.

He just didn't understand.

Sasuke frowned at her. Honestly, what…in…the…hell. This wasn't the reaction he'd expected. No he hadn't said 'I love you' in those exact words, but that was because she hadn't given him the chance. Shit. Had he an actual moment to speak without her cutting him off he'd have said it. These things took nerve and time, didn't she know that? Hell, it wasn't like this was some every day thing.

Sure, he'd told other girls he'd loved them before, but those words had been delivered under _very_ different circumstances. Namely, circumstances he'd planned on using once and never again. With her, with Sakura it was far different. He actually wanted her. He wanted her in the worse way. He wanted to make her his so bad he was tempted to roll her stubborn ass down the aisle and to the priest using _force_ if he had to.

Didn't she know who he was? Didn't she know his name? Didn't she know how hard it was for him to confess _anything_? Much less to tell that he'd actually been caught, been beaten, actually bested at his own game, games of the heart. Didn't she know how hard this was for a proud man like him?

Really and truly though, whether she knew or not, it didn't really matter anymore. He was sprung, caught up, and trapped in this thing called love and he'd be damned if he was going to be the only one still stuck in this sticky situation come tomorrow morning. He _would_ make her realize just how serious he was.

So suddenly she had absolutely no time to react, his free hand snaked around her waist and brought her beneath him. Somehow her legs had been spread and he'd wedged his way between them, and being that he was completely on his guard, unless they did some serious wrestling, he would stay there until he was ready to move.

The torture was just too excruciating. The last time they'd been in this position, the missionary position, his body perfectly fitting between her legs, she'd lost her virginity to the man she loved. Now, she was being killed by him. Sakura let out a blood chilling scream. She thrashed beneath his body and begged through her tears for him to stop. "Just let me go," she wailed. "Please! Just leave me alone! I-I can't take it anymore! Just stop, Sasuke, please! I hate you, I hate you, God, I hate you!"

His seductive timbre boomed high over her screams as he managed to pin down both of her hands with his one, and pleaded with her. "Hear me, Sakura! I lo-"

"Liar," she yelled. "Stop it!"

"I'm trying to tell you I l-"

"Leave me alone! Get away from me!"

Next tactic.

"I…_I'm sorry, ok?! I'm sorry! What more do you want?!_"

"Ju…just stop it, Sasuke," she choked as she cried harder. "Just stop, please?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it," she whispered, her eyes shut tight.

"I won't."

"Stop."

"I love you."

"No."

"I love you."

"N-"

Last tactic. He would show her better than he could tell her.

He cut her off with a kiss. It wasn't a hard or bruising one, merely soft, gentle, firm…unrelenting, and even as she struggled to part their lips, free her hands and her body, calm her heart and make it stop reacting to his words and his kiss, he continued and he didn't stop, not even for either of them to breathe. They were faced with one of two options: die of suffocation in the midst of a kiss or breathe through the nose. Needless to say, the last option proved to be the reasonable choice, because Sasuke never stopped kissing her, not once. Not even when she finally stopped struggling and just lay there, tears of defeat flowing down her face, not even when she slowly and timidly began to kiss him back, as the open temptation was much too much for her wounded heart to decline, not when their tongues met and ventured to taste each other at the exact same moment, not when he slowly released her hands and slid his one available one from her temple, to her cheek, feeling along the soft surface as her jaws worked to accommodate his tongue, to her slender neck where he felt her swallow what he couldn't help but give her, to her collar bone, to her covered breasts, down her sides and up her thighs.

Not when she gasped into the kiss when his hand slid beneath her dress, beneath her panty line, and his fingers slid within her. Not when she moaned, bucked against him, or placed her hand atop his and pushed his fingers to go faster and deeper. He still didn't stop kissing her when she screamed her release down his throat. Instead he kept at it as he allowed her to slow her breathing, blindly ripped the lace panties from her body and made her chuckle. He still didn't let her lips escape as the member he'd never gotten around to putting away slid down deep inside of her, making his own breath hitch for none but a second before he hurriedly reattached their lips, still not trusting that she wouldn't move her head. And even though it was clear she had no such intention when literal tears of pleasure fell from her open eyes as she stared into his, he positively refused to stop. He moved in and out of her excruciatingly slowly, terrifyingly sweetly, in an agonizingly good way, making sure that she saw the love in his eyes as he stared down at her unwaveringly, as he kissed her softly, ceaselessly, as he openly made love to her melodiously, consciously and still, he _never _stopped. And he wouldn't. Not until her body told him again how much she loved him, and not a second before.

Sakura, couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard she tried. He was just so beautiful, so right, and so good at what he did. He made her body scream please, made her soul spit fire, made her mind draw blanks as he did this to her. She'd only ever _dreamed_ of him making love to her from beginning to end, nonstop, waiting for none but her. It was incredible, the entire thing, from the sensation their joined bodies created in her stomach and lower parts to the look his eyes kept threatening her life with, stopping and starting her heart with all the love he directed her way at once. It was almost too much. She was relieved of it though as a carnal charged chill starting from way down deep in the small cherry of her clit went up her stomach and spine at the same time, arching her back in a damn near painful way, causing their lips to part as she had no choice but to throw her head back and moan low, deep, and sensuously. The chill went up her back, electrified her nipples, straightened her neck, and tingled, played havoc all over her scalp. She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that that hadn't been the damn orgasm. And the only reason she knew that it hadn't been was because the real one came in exactly 2.5 seconds after the shock had reached her scalp. And I'm not sorry to say…

Sakura…died.

Her soul literally left her body. She stayed upon the ceiling looking down on herself as her arms clung to Sasuke's neck, forcing him to bury his face into her own neck, her legs wrapped tight around his waist, her eyes in the back of her head, her mouth dropped open into the kind of decibel that had the mirror over head quivering in ecstasy and pain right along with her; that's right, the pleasure so good it hurt. And it wasn't until Sasuke pulled out, pushed his fist down his cock with one hard stroke, and grunted his own release into her passed out form that her soul _finally_ returned.

--Heh. Now that's what I call good sex. The type of good shit that'll have a girl's _soul _reaching her climax! Damn, Sakura needs to share. Lol. Jk. Well, head on over to Ch. 7 and enjoy. But first, please review.--

**:Flamers don't get bold…you **_**shan't**_** like the consequence:**

**Book 3: Chapter 6-End**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All characters from _

_Naruto the t.v./ manga series_

_belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

**Ch. 7**

"So, how long have you known you loved me?"

Sasuke groaned. "Sakura, for the love of god, you've been asking me questions since you woke, completely undressed us, and then for the millionth time fuc-."

"Please," she said before taking a small lick across his nipple.

"You have asked me this same question three times," he said a bit uneasily, squirming at the unexpected action.

"And yet you haven't answered me," she said drawing his nipple full into her mouth then.

"Mmm," he moaned with his eyes closed. "…Fine…I'll tell you…but you can't stop."

She couldn't control the shiver his deep, seductive timbre set upon her spine. And for once, she didn't try to. "Deal," she said.

He took a deep breath and began. "I realized I loved you…when you left me for the second time. I realized…a lot of things when you left." He looked down at her. "Who said you could stop?"

"Ah, sorry."

She pushed him onto his back, straddled him, then leaned down and drew the other nipple into her mouth. He leaned his head back and hissed, grabbing her bare ass just to have something to hold onto, and her ass was as good as any.

"I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I was for that night; that is, taking your virginity and running with it. Y-you," he started stuttering as her tongue began to motor boat across the pink, extended flesh upon his chest, "were great that night, Sakura. So beautiful, so talented in…my area of e-expertise."

Sakura's eyes rolled up his chest, his neck, his lips and his nose to meet his hooded coal colored orbs. "Really," she breathed in a tone so sexy it made him close his eyes for a second.

"Really."

"It didn't seem like I was that great," she said in the same tone of voice.

"Because I didn't talk to you afterward, right?"

She didn't answer. She merely crawled up his body and proceeded to massage his neck with her tantalizing lips…her teasing teeth…her dangerous tongue, and even as he further confessed to her, it was because of her actions that his hands just couldn't help _but_ to do what they did. "I was scared, Sakura," he said as his right hand slid off her ass, rounded her hip and slipped below her belly. She moaned against his jugular when his fingers made contact with her clit. "Afraid because you were the first to ever slap me in the face," he slid a finger inside of her and her lips left his neck with a loud pop as her head flew back with a gasp, "the first to make me realize that no matter how good at sex I am, I am never immune to good pussy."

"Mmm…so n-not romantic," she managed riding the fingers he continued to shove inside her.

He smirked. "You want honesty or romantics?"

She bit her lip and whimpered.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I hired a private detective to find you when I found out you'd-"

She stilled so suddenly even Sasuke's fingers stopped moving within her. Her eyes left the ceiling and met his in a shocked, slow motion, and with a voice barely louder than a whisper she breathed, "…You hired a private detective?"

He blushed, he actually blushed. Had she not been so freaked she might have found it to be cute. Nevertheless, the fact that he was blushing only served to make him mad, and he frowned a second before he slammed his fingers smack into her g-spot. Her eyes flew right back to the ceiling as she screamed for him. His hand was going faster, his fingers hitting that special place quicker and even harder now with his anger.

"I was just trying to find you to apologize," he defended in a surly tone, almost probing her unawares now.

"Wh-whatever ya' say…st-stalker." She half laughed, half screamed as he set out to punish her with pleasure for that remark.

"That is _not_ funny."

She reached below her and grabbed his wrist to stop him. She wanted to be able to concentrate on one action at a time, and at the moment, laughing had scheduled his appointment way before screaming in ecstasy had. She laughed an outright guffaw as she said, "Oh, I get it," in a voice just this side of intelligible, "When you're not busy raping women, you're busy stalking them!" She burst into a whole other round of giggles right above him. She was laughing so hard tears were coming down her face and falling onto his. "Wait, wait, wait. I've got it wrong, right? Don't you stalk your victims and _then_ rape them, Sasuke?! It's like killing to birds with one stone, right?!"

He scowled at Sakura before he snatched his hand away from her, crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the wall. For some reason that only made her laugh harder. Sasuke ignored her and merely focused all his power on burning holes through the wall with his eyes.

"Ah, c'mon, baby," she said leaning down to kiss hiss temple sweetly, chuckling in spurts now. "I was only kidding."

Sasuke said nothing, simply continued to pout.

She leaned down to nuzzle his neck, nipping and licking along the bared flesh. "C'mon, Sasuke. Say _something_," she pleaded without ceasing.

In a tone so clipped and unwilling he sounded like a grown man throwing an eight year old temper tantrum, he spoke. "I don't stalk women," is what he said, "…women stalk _me_."

Sakura burst out laughing yet again, right in the crook of his neck. "Ok, ok," she said. "Never mind the fact that you didn't even mention the raping portion of the whole ordeal. But where, oh, where, Sasuke," she said still giggling, looking down into his eyes now, "do you find all of this, this confidence in yourself?"

He gave her a very deliberate sidelong glance, before he made her drip with one just as intentional Sasuke's-pussy-wettin' smirk. The smile left her face just like that. There it was. That was the look she'd been looking for in all her blind date and fuck buddy partners. The one that they just couldn't muster. You knew Sasuke was one bad mutha- _shut yo' mouth_ when he could undress a woman who was already naked! And using no more than his gaze!

He switched their positions so fast, her countenance didn't get the chance to make a new expression. "I thought I made it clear three months ago," he said entering her without bothering to take his mischief signaling eyes away from her now blissfully shocked ones. "I don't have to rape a woman to be inside her. Much too much work and rightfully illegal, Sakura."

She couldn't do anything but try to keep her eyes from crossing as her breaths continued to hitch without her permission. She swore, _every_ time he entered her felt like the first time; it felt new and exciting, dangerous and good. The fact that he was so sexy didn't take away from that evaluation either. The way that he could sometimes keep a straight face and talk evenly during their love making (unless she put in extra effort) while she on the other hand had to strive her absolute hardest not to look like a total monkey only made her hotter for him. It proved that he could indeed back up the claims of his sexual prowess that he oh, so loved to boast about, that he possessed a sense of masculinity that other men just couldn't handle, that her man was all that and a bag of chips with a 24 oz. soda and a couple of burgers on the side-ah, and some of okasan's hot, sweet red bean paste filled dumplings to boot. Shit, but how she loved him.

"Just like how I really _don't_ have to stalk women, they stalk me as I said," he exclaimed thrusting his hips forward just the way she liked it. "You might want to get prepared for that if you're going to be Mrs. Uchiha."

"What are you talking about," Sakura gasped. "W-We haven't been dating for a full t-twenty-four hours yet. Who's ready f-f-for marriage?"

He stopped moving within her and she had no choice but to open her eyes, ready to tell him off something fierce. Only to find him staring down at her with an expression so blank, so cold it caught, froze, and shattered her breath. "No one else can have you, Sakura," he said in a tone just as emotionless as his face.

The first thought that ran across her mind upon hearing this was, "I hate possessive men." The second, "I knew this was a bad idea." The third, "_O.K. _Time to go."

_That's_ the train her thoughts had rightfully boarded until tears started streaming down his _still_ impassive face. Not a single muscle had moved, not a single thing gave his feelings away besides the water streaming down his face. Had she not seen them, she'd never have guessed they were even there.

"I don't want anyone else to have you but me," his voice didn't even quiver, it stayed at that low, bewitching whisper she'd only ever heard _him_ loose. Sasuke pulled out of her before he moved his hips and drove back inside in a way that had her seeing angels. He did it over and over again as he spoke to her, his own breath hitching because of it. "I…I don't want anyone else doing this to you but me. N-No one…no one can touch you here but me, ever again."

"H-Huh? How did y-you-"

"I've been having sex for eight years, and coincidentally I took your virginity. I know a 'devirginzed' woman when I take one, Sakura."

Sakura moaned as he began to circle his hips into his thrusts, it felt so good, the way he filled her entire hole. He was just so big, so outrageously big and skilled she swore she could feel him dipping and weaving inside her stomach. "Sasuke," she breathed.

"S-See," he stuttered as her walls clamped brutally around his shaft. "You have to promise me you'll never say anyone else's name but mine like that. You have to promise me. Swear that you wo…won't hit me and run again. You can't leave, me."

Sakura knew he meant what he said, but it was doubt worthy that she knew how very deeply he meant it.

Sasuke couldn't bare even the thought of her leaving him, because of the most obvious reason such as the fact that he truly _did_ love her, but it was also because he couldn't even think about making love to another woman other than her now. Not after she'd truly shown him how passionate a lover she was, truly let down all her walls and allowed him to see a side of her he instinctively knew she'd never shown any other than him, no matter how many men she'd slept with during his SSR. Not after watching her come alive, breathe his name without shame, and tell him that she loved him on the heavy exhale of a seizing cum as if it were only natural. No, he couldn't even think about her leaving him for another and vice versa. She had to promise. She would make it good for _no one _but him.

He suddenly pulled out of her, took a deep, steadying breath and laid down beside her. "Here. Lie on top of me."

She could only turn her face to him, her body in too much shock from the sudden halt in pleasure to move right away. She stared at him incredulously, breathing ragged breaths as she strived to calm her heart. "W-What?"

"Get on top of me. Your back to my chest," he said painting.

She was about ten seconds from blowing her top and Sasuke knew it. So he said, "Just trust me virgin, and I promise-"

She blushed a red so violent he thought her head was going to turn into that _Air Head _balloon and fly up to the ceiling. "I'm _not_ a virgin," she yelled and with that burst of anger she placed her body upon his, Sasuke held his aching cock out of the way. She wrapped her legs around the outside of his spread thighs, laid her head on his left shoulder, her shoulder length hair painting the pillow beneath them pink, and waited impatiently for instructions.

None were given to her though as Sasuke took matters into his own hand, literally. Sasuke's arm was wedged between their legs, and in his hand he held Jr. Slowly, he guided his cock back to where he longed for it to be.

She didn't know what it was, but it was something about this particular angle, this very different position that made her feel like what Sasuke said was true, made her feel like she really was a virgin. They fell into a rhythm that aimed to take her breath away. She slid down when he pulled up, she pulled up when he slid down, in and out, in then out, his cock hitting a place she'd never known she had, made her feel sensations she could never have fathomed. It was all she could do not to ruin the flow of things. She had to keep her eyes closed to refrain from doing just that.

And to think, it only got worse, or better rather, when she suddenly felt the security of his left arm wrapped around her waist, his wrist stretched up so his mysteriously wet fingers could reach her nipples. Better, when his right hand managed its way from between their legs, upon the flat of her stomach, and further down…just between _her_ legs. He circled her clitoris with a vigor so quick, so strong she had to hope he didn't hurt her with the feel and the pleasure of it all, though of course, he never did. Better still when he ran his long, wet tongue along the outer shell of her ear, taking the time to whisper harshly in it, "Promise me, Sakura. Promise you'll stay mine, always."

Tears of pleasure or tears of emotion, did it really mater? Either way she had tears escaping her tightly shut lids now, and not for the first time of late. "Sauske," she moaned. He was speeding up, getting faster, messier, closer to what she needed. He spread his legs wider, causing hers to do the same. She arched her back as a scream ripped itself from her throat then. He was…deeper. God, it felt so good. "Don't stop, don't stop!" He didn't.

His finger moved within her lower lips faster and faster, his dick did the same, his whispers followed suit and she couldn't remember what it was she wasn't supposed to do…until she did it. Sakura opened her eyes. And lo and behold, right above her splayed the mirror the span of the orgy sized bed she was being fucked upon.

It was all just too much. To take in the sight of her breasts jumpin', nipples winkin', Sasuke thrustin', clitoris gleamin'…and on top of it all…his dark and dangerous eyes staring directly into hers…there was nothing she could do _but_ cum. She arched and she screamed a wordless scream as her orgasm overtook her with brutal strength.

Watching her in the mirror Sasuke sped up his thrusts so that he could acquire his own. And when he did, he buried his face into Sakura's hair and with bared teeth, growled low and long as he released his seed in long, hot spurts.

"You…you promise," Sasuke asked panting after a moment.

"I'll promise when…when you promise," she panted back holding up her pinky.

He scoffed but replied, "Then, I promise," interlacing his pinky with hers.

"Good," she said as they pulled their fingers apart. "'Cause so do I."

--Alright, a couple of things. **1)** **JANATELLE** **THIS ONE WAS FOR YOU, GIRL! I AIN'T FORGOT ABOUT YOU YET AND I SURE DON'T PLAN TO! YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME SOON CHICA, I PROMISE! **… **2) **I don't care for any negativity no matter the form. So I don't want anybody reviewing my shit talking about how I had too much hardcore fucking going on in here. The series is called the _**Yum Sum **_Series_**,**_ this story in particular was called _Make_…_It_…_**Good**_!The story's title more than any other I've written told you what the hell to expect. Honestly what the fuck else could you have possibly thought would happen in this story? Really, if you can't handle Big Dawg words like: pussy, dick, sopping wet hole and all that other…hot shit, then go back to puppy day care and stay reading those K-T rated stories you're _safe_ with. (No offense to any authors who write/ have written K-T rated stories.) I mean of course there's going to be sex, I even warned you! … Now don't get me wrong, I've never actually gotten a review complaining about there being too much smut, but for some reason, I've just got the feeling that someone's going to try me with this one, and I thought I'd just put it out there that I won't take it lightly...unless you're a monitor or something. Not a threat just a sentiment. (sigh.) Yes, for those who'd understand, this _is_ Rae speaking. Heh. I'm a bit cranky. Can't you tell? (sigh) Well, w/e. Flamers and critics will write what they want. I'm moving on. **3)** I'm working really hard to finish this story, _Make It Good_ lovers. Truly I am. So know that I'll update soon, ok? BTW, the same goes for any H.T.I.L.Y. fans out there, too. If any of you're reading any of these hentai stories of mine, you know that I'm serious. XD.

Well, that's about it. Please don't forget to review. Until next time…--

**:I heard flamers are the type who eat out Satan's ass:**

**Book 3: Chapter 7-End**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: All characters from  
__  
Naruto the t.v./ manga series  
__  
belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

**Ch.8**

Sasuke watched her lithe form pleasure his shirt as she danced and wiggled around the kitchen he rarely visited barefoot, humming a song he'd never heard. She was fixing herself some breakfast while he drank his coffee in none but his pajama pants, thoroughly and completely content.

He had to admit, though different and a bit awkward, this feeling of ease was actually kind of nice. It was a feeling he didn't have to be touching to feel, which was more new to him than a little bit.

He'd never felt anything like it, not even when his parents had been alive. It was incredible, he, him, of_ all _people,just couldn't stop smiling, no matter how hard he tried. They'd been locked in the house for three days now, no doubt he'd loved every minute of it. He couldn't describe in words how happy he was that she was on the pill, because they hadn't stopped making love for none but the bare necessities, like eating, using the restroom, and showering. That was it.

He smiled again as he mentally relived their first shower together. Amazing how that one experience had him wanting to make Ben install one in every room of the house. The way her voice resounded off the walls could make a man wanna' _be_ a man and do his own damn laundry. Shit, but she was talented in the finest subject in the whole wide world.

Which suddenly…brought a frown to his face.

That was right. She _was_ talented...even more so than she'd been before she left him three months ago. Which meant that…that who'd ever 'devirginized' her…wait, that was if she'd refrained from sex long enough for her body to even _get_ back to its virgin like state for her _to_ be 'deviriginized'… nevertheless, whatever man she'd had sex with, a man who was _not_ him, he'd taught her a whole lot of things. That man had done things to her that she'd liked, loved, and relished and brought back to him…to see if he was better perhaps? To see if he could keep up maybe?

Sasuke's hands tightened around his mug. Just the thought of her doing what she'd done to him with some other man made his blood boil, and even more so that any man had done what _he'd_ done to _her_. They both knew she'd had sex with another. After all, why else would she have been on the pill, where else would she have learned to do that thing with her back, but alas, they hadn't talked about it, not really. It hadn't even been mentioned except when he'd been begging his brains out for her to remain his, and then when she'd told him that it was safe for to cum inside her. Even then, they hadn't really spoken in _depth_ about the subject.

That…that suddenly bothered him to no end.

Sakura grabbed her bread out of the toaster and walked with a pep in her step to the table, sitting before him. She looked up at him as she simultaneously opened a jar of jam and proceeded to coat her toast. When she took in his frown the smile she'd been wearing slowly faded from her face. "What's wrong? Did you want some toast after all?"

"No."

"Oh…okay," she replied slowly, her eyes going back to the task at her hand, albeit uneasily. "Suit yourself then," she said shrugging. "Don't cry later on, 'Baby, stop. I'm tired. I don't have enough energy for round six', because I'm telling you right now, I don't want to hear it." That brought another smile to her own face and she looked up to see if his frown had been replaced with one too. It hadn't.

Her brows slowly nit together as she let out an exasperated breath, allowing her knife and toast to clatter to the plate as she spoke. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said in a short, curt tone. He took a sip of his coffee and said none else, only stared at the marble cabinets behind her.

"You were all smiles just a minute ago, Sasuke. I don't understand how you can go from that to this in a matter of seconds."

That was met with silence. "Well?" Still, he did not answer her.

Sakura shook her head and simply picked up her toast, giving up. She was not about to baby a grown man, and with even more resolve, she wasn't going to allow him to knock her off the wondrously euphoric high she had, even if he _was_ the cause of it.

They sat quietly at the table as she ate her toast and he drank his coffee. When Sasuke was done with his beverage he got up and went to the sink behind her, rinsing out his mug when he got there. It wasn't until he turned off the water, turned and leaned on the counter, then crossed his arms and ankles that he spoke…or tried to. "Sakura-"

"Sasuke dolls! They smirk, piss, bitch and whine! Call in the next five minutes and you'll win one that can say '_fuck you!'_" She glanced at him over her shoulder. "So now you want to talk?"

He dragged his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sakura turned back around and simply went back to her second slice of toast, not responding to him or his apology.

Sasuke sighed as he went back to his seat before her. His hands folding before him, a deep breath roaming his lungs, he waited a single beat before he said, "Can I ask you something?"

Her eyes acknowledging his presence as she looked up at him was Sasuke's only answer. Even after receiving it though, he didn't speak right away. Instead he stared at her for a moment, his expression strained, his body language rigid.

Truly concerned now, she swallowed and brushed the crumbs from her mouth before she asked, "Sasuke, what is it? What happened?"

When he simply groaned and dropped his head into his hands, she shot up from her chair, rounded the table, and kneeled before him. Nudging his knee, feminine concern making up a whole new tone for her voice, she urged him to talk to her. "Are you hurt? Is the pain physical? Oh, God, I didn't hurt you last night did I? C'mon Sasuke talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!"

He finally looked at her, but his face was painted in so much anguish and fury it made her stand, leaving her to look down and him to look up. "I know," he said in a voice usually reserved for those who had no way of controlling murder impulses, "…that I have no right to ask you this. But will you please tell me the name of the man who…who touched you?"

"What? Where did that come from," she asked more confused than alarmed now.

Sasuke's frown deepened as his eyes made holes in her skull. "I just want to know his name. The guy you slept with before we got together, what's his name?"

She crossed her arms beneath her breasts as her patience waned. "What do you need to know their names for? What, you planning on hunting-"

"Name_**s**_," Sasuke said in a hoarse whisper, his eyes nearly as wide as his face now. "There…there was more than one?"

_"Ah, but of course," _were the only words that whisked across Sakura's burning mind before her entire being, from her facial expression, to her body language, to the dangerous look in her eyes, everything, _everything_ hardened. She'd been having such a good morning too, more's the pity though, for it was here. One of the most sexist issues known to man and very nearly the most unfair. It was the age old double standard that it was okay for men to have sex whenever, with whoever, but a mortal _sin_ if a woman chose to do the same; no matter what he did or how he did it, who he did it with and _when_ they did it a man would _always_ be a man, but women would always be everything _but _the equal counter. Sad how that mean, ugly monster just had to go and rear its big, stupid head; because it was so idiotic and knew no better, well, one could almost sympathize.

Suffice it to say though…Sakura just _wasn't_ that one. She was not about to put up with this crap, not even for a little bit. Not a chance in hell, not a chance in heaven. This argument was over before it even got started.

Her voice was borderline dead-like vacant and cuttingly brutal as she spoke with cold, narrowed eyes. "You're right. You _don_'t have the right to ask me about this." Her angrily breathed words were barely audible to him.

Nevertheless, if not the words he caught the message, and his anger visibly tripled in depth. He did nothing however, nothing but shake and quiver in his seat. "I just-"

"I could ask you the same damn thing, Sasuke," she hissed, hands on her hips, she, too, shaking. "Couldn't I?"

"It's different."

"How so?!" She'd yelled it, at the end of her tether, jumping back and throwing her arms wide as if she'd been struck.

"You were still pretty much a virgin when you left here three months ago! Having had sex only _twice_ in your-"

"What does that have to-"

"_I _was your first! I _will_ be your last! There should _**never**_ have been any in betweens!" He was standing now. Pacing on the other side of the table that separated them like a caged lion.

"Oh, I see," Sakura said nodding, her jaw rigid and set. "It's okay for you to have fucked every bitch from here to Japan, right? That's okay, right, Sasuke?"

"That is not fair."

"Why isn't it, huh?! Why?! I'll tell you what's not fair! The fact that you've managed to ruin yet another one of my mornings, Sasuke, _that_'s what's not fair! And for what? For what?!" _She_ was pacing now as _he_ watched. "Because I decided to see what else was out there? Because I went ahead and had a taste of a little American _dick_? Because I finally took initiative and did something for _me,_ Sasuke? Is that why you're wasting precious seconds of my life?"

"I'm just trying-"

"-to see if there was actually a man out there who could easily take your place," she hissed, ceasing her agitated pace and whirling to face him.

"…And if I am?"

"And if there were…what would you do?" Who cared if she was lying? He'd pissed her off, knocking her off of her high _despite _her resolve not to let him. Fine then. He wanted a fight? He had one.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither one of them backing down…as usual. So when Sakura began to walk around the table towards him, it was no surprise when the horizontal slits that were his eyes narrowed so dangerously it was a wonder if he could still see her. When she stopped before him they were so close only a thought kept their noses from touching. "What…would…you…do," she asked with her hands on her hips.

That question was again met with silence. She smirked and nodded then. "That's what I thought," she said. "Because it's just like I said before, I could ask you the same things. I could ask you the names of all the women you've slept with, praying that none of them had been friends of mine all the while. I could ask you if any of those women had been better than me, even while already knowing the answer as I'm sure their experience rate soared much higher than the virgin's. I could also ask you if you felt you could leave me for one of them if you grew bored of any incompetence you found within _me_ and _not_ in them. Oh, yes. I could. " She stepped back from him and again crossed her hands beneath her breasts. "But I won't." She shook her head as if to add emphasis to the statement. "So, as to not be hypocrites, out of respect for both me _and_ yourself…let us simply agree not to bring the past up again, Sasuke, and let it lie."

His indignant gaze stayed fixed upon hers for a long moment, and for a time, he seemed as if he were going to object said suggestion; only to _finally_ grant her one, crisp, I-don't-like-it-but-you're-right nod. Her posture softened and she nodded back, a satisfied smile spreading across her face. "Good," she said then, leaning down to pick up her plate and washing it in the sink; Sasuke watched her all the while. She turned when the scant cleaning was done and proceeded to leave the still silent Sasuke to his own devices.

She'd gotten as far as the other side of the table when Sasuke's voice halted her steps. "Just tell me one thing," he said, his tone so smooth it presented an air of uncaring and indifference throughout the room; _there_ was the man she'd fallen in love with. "Were they better than me…bigger than me?" She looked over her shoulder to find his grimace ridden features overrun by red. Interesting, how much of a liar his tone could be. Even more interesting was how the day had actually arrived where she'd finally seen the expression of self doubt upon the face of the of the most narcissistic man she'd ever met. It was almost cute. Nevertheless she simply smirked before continuing on about her business, without answering him.

"Oh, you can _not _be serious," he said following her. "How childish!"

She looked at him over her shoulder again and stuck her tongue at him.

"That's so much more mature," he said letting out an annoyed breath. "It's a simple yes or-"

Sakura suddenly turned around, keeping her former pace as she walked backwards. Sasuke's pace on the other hand slowed and his words were cut off as he instantly went on guard. She had an _extremely_ nefarious grin upon her face, and call him a chicken or whatever else, but he did _not_ want to get punched again and that's just what her look said would happen if he allowed it.

But before he knew it she struck him anyway…with her pink pebbled breasts that is. He was literally stunned. Besides the fact that she had the best damn tits he'd ever seen, the fact that she was teasing him had the essence in his sac stirring from a slumber that'd been very rare these past few days. She'd lifted his shirt from her body and brought it back down again so fast he wasn't even sure if he'd seen correctly; that is until she took off running past the grand stair case, laughing all the while.

He ran after her, yelling, "Get back here and take responsibility for what you've just done!" Then he mumbled, "Damn tease," knowing full well that she'd successfully changed the subject.

She only laughed harder as she ran faster, rounding the leather couch in the living room so that it was between them. He grinned. "What was that for?"

Her smile widened when he ran to the right and she to the left, the result reversing their positions. She licked the sudden perspiration from her top lip as she hunched down into a linebacker's position, her eyes focused on the target, brimming over with determination. "Punishment," she grinned back.

He stood to his full height from his own hunched position and crossed his arms over his chest. His expression was one of ultimate belittling, as if he were scolding a child. "Punishment for what, Sakura?"

"For being a dick," she said licking her upper lip again, but this time it wasn't for any sweat. It was merely a reminder for them both of what that word and her tongue usually entailed.

He narrowed his lust darkened eyes and went back into his own readied football player stance. "Alright…first," he whispered, staring her right in the eyes, "I _am_ going to catch you." He faked right, making her start to the left, before they both hurriedly went back to their original positions. "Then," he said licking his own lips in a slow, sensual manner, trying to make her lose her focus and only just slightly failing, "I'm going to rip that shirt off." He ran all the way around the couch to his left until he was in the spot Sakura had been in; now she was the one between the coffee table and couch. He watched as her breaths came out in shallow pants, her breasts swayed with her every twitch and jitter, the shirt constantly heaved up and down, veiling and revealing that perfectly trimmed triangle between her thighs. "And finally, I'm going to fuck you so hard you will _never_ mistake which end is up again."

She stood from her hunched position and looked at him with a look so purely seduction she could have made a pillow hard, it didn't help that her nipples were reaching and begging for his mouth now either. "You know there's only one requirement, baby."

He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath as the lusting possibilities began to stream throughout his mind as if conjured and called upon by her dipping voice. "Make it good," he asked.

"Make it good," she confirmed. After a moment of steeling _herself_, Sakura then closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and then…sprinted around the couch and up the stairs faster than you could say Sasuke-was-still-trying-to-recover. "Come make it _real_ good for me, baby!" she yelled behind her.

With a taunt like that, Sasuke was on her heels before she could even 'eek' properly. "Don't I always," he growled before he grabbed her around the waist, tossed her giggling, squealing form over his shoulder and ran them to his office…the bedchamber that is. "'Til the last of our days I swear I'll deliver."

She simply chuckled.

**Epilogue**

Their hushed, excited whispers of infatuation; their biting, chilling death glares of jealousy…it all annoyed the living hell out of her. This was exactly why she hadn't agreed to this, had protested with all of her strength and might, had even threatened to ban sex.

Well, those empty threats had just as soon fallen upon deaf ears when Sasuke had enrolled in college right along with her. He was so spoiled! Always had to get everything he wanted! And had she known he was so much the jealous type…hell, maybe then she might've actually gotten over him successfully. He was ridiculous. If she didn't love him the way she did, she swore this factor in their relationship would be completely intolerable.

And, oh, sweet _jeezus_. His temper was out of this world. It was because of _that_ that she'd lost her job. Foolishly she'd told him of how much of a freak her boss was. How he constantly hit on her and was always making small insinuations that it'd be in her best interest to put in a few extra 'hours' if she wanted to keep her job. Why, oh, why in the _hell_ had she told him that? Sasuke had gone down to her job, dragged the man up to the 12th floor, and then laughingly dangled his short, old, nasty butt over the edge of the building (no exaggeration) yelling, cursing, and threatening him until the man had tears in his eyes and shit in his pants. Needless to say, because of him she'd been without a job; and no job meant no money, and no money meant no college, no shelter, and no food. But of course, the great _Sasuke_ always had the most brilliant, inarguable ideas.

"You can move in with me," he'd said with a straight face, as if her loosing her job was no big deal.

"I am not going shack up with-"

"And while you're here I can pay your tuition, and make sure you're fed, get you some new clothes, make sure no other…" He'd completely ignored her, walking off and mumbling to himself as if she hadn't said a word.

The reason why at this very moment, she was here, in the same class room as him, trying her hardest to keep from punching the living daylights from the female behind her who kept kicking the back of her chair, jealous that Sasuke didn't hide the fact that she _was_ his.

Sakura sighed. It was a double edged sword if ever there was one. For, she couldn't be completely upset at him for taking pride in their relationship, but the fact that he just kept on giving her new enemies was enough to make her spit.

She had to give him credit though, when he wasn't busy glaring off the slightest bit of eye contact those of the opposite sex tried to make with her, he took the classes a whole lot more serious than she'd thought he would. It really was hard to believe. When he'd first told her that he planned on going to the same college as her, taking the same classes as her, planning to teach at the same _elementary_ school as her, she'd rightfully been incredulous.

Talk about controlling. That was going way over board and she'd untangled herself from him in bed and said as much, only for him to reply back, "I just want to be with you. All the time. Forever." Ever the sentimental one after a good, slow love making. "I don't want you to leave me again, not even to go to work in the morning. If you weren't so stubborn I'd keep you home with me all day."

"One, I told you I am _not_ a freeloader. Two, you do realize your inheritance won't last for the rest of your life, right? You do need a job. And three, that was sweet."

He'd sighed then, closing his eyes and raking his fingers through his hair. "I didhave a job. Remember?"

It took Sakura a moment, but once she realized exactly what job he spoke of, her entire countenance took on one of pure fury personified. "_The_ _Cheesecake Factory,_" she hissed.

"I'm not an idiot. The only thing I was using the inheritance money for was to pay the employees, and even then, please Sakura, believe that my parents left me more than a lifetime's worth, okay?"

"Right. You only worked there for the pus-"

He'd cut her off with an air slicing smirk. "I thought we weren't going to talk about our individual pasts."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but restrained…barely. A change of topic was very much in order before those efforts quickly went to waste. However surly she said, "So what are you supposed to teach? Call me crazy but I don't think Fucking101 is apart of the elementary curriculum."

"I-am-no-idiot. _Stop_ mistaking me for Naruto. I was the first in our senior class remember?"

"Get to the point."

A nefarious smirk took hold of his features. Looking her naked form up and down, breaking a sea of shivers throughout her entire body, he said, "I was thinking I'd teach the tots what _real_ physical education is all about." She couldn't help it, with all they'd been doing lately she had no choice _but_ to laugh at his word choice. Grinning he grabbed her and brought her back to where she'd been before, her back spooning along his front. "Honestly though, Sakura, don't you think it'd be nice working along side each other."

"Well," she said after a moment, "we wouldn't be working _that_ close. After all, science is my area…but I suppose going to work together could have its perks."

"I knew you'd see it my way." She rolled he eyes. "After all," he said using her words, "how bad could it be?"

Looking back on it now, she should've known then that _it_ would be about as bad as it _could_ be. After all, Sasuke had absolutely no qualms about making it known that he'd fight over Sakura…and win. Trying to maintain her busy woman, business woman image, and supply and demand respect alike, Sakura didn't have that luxury. She wasn't the girl she'd been in middle school. She couldn't get up and hurt every girl who touched Sasuke a little too friendly-like for her taste, or even bumped her too hard for it to have possibly been an accident as they claimed it in the court yard. She had to be the bigger person.

In all honesty though, that bigger person stuff was getting older by the second with every childish kick the chick behind her delivered her chair. She'd thought college kids were supposed to be more mature than this. So much for that.

_"I should just drop kick this girl and use her as an example to the rest of her no-self-respect having followers,"_ the much more reckless side of her thought. The all other Sakura was about sick of this. The Sakura you didn't mess with. The one you didn't fuck with. The one who didn't hesitate to land a punch or two when and where she thought one was due, not even upon the man she loved.

A familiar, deadly chill raced down Sasuke's spine. He actually jumped in his seat, before his wide eyes slowly made their way to the woman beside him. As uncool as it was, Sasuke never failed to enter tail-between-his-legs territory when that chill came over him. Had you never been punched by her, you'd just never understand. "B-baby," he sputtered, whispering, "are…are you-"

"You'd better call this bitch off before I _make_ her get off, Sasuke. This is all your fault." She looked at him then, and there it was. That look that he'd come to be wary of. "_Fix it_," she snarled.

Then he saw her body suddenly jerk forward, a second later he found the cause. He looked back and identified Carrie. A super thin, pasty pale, blond girl who was supposedly the same age as them. Seated above them he had to look up as he begged with semi-flirtatious, semi-pleading eyes that she stopped…before Sakura or in fact _he_ made her. Though he didn't show it (on the count that he really wasn't in to the practice of hitting women) he was none too prone with the idea of _anyone_ hurting his girlfriend, especially when, as Sakura had pointed out, it was because of him. Alas, there were other ways of stopping or distracting her, but now that he had Sakura, he really wasn't allowed to do those things any more.

Sasuke sighed. Sometimes, it just didn't pay to be _so_ damn handsome and oh, so obviously…potent.

The chick licked her lips as she nodded with an extremely obvious lustful air about herself. She was making the nerd beside her sweat. Sasuke turned back around, shaking his head before he placed his hand upon Sakura's, not wanting her to break what he'd found out to be her favorite pencil.

Whispering he said, "Sakura, I'm-"

She took her hand back and resumed her note taking. She stared straight ahead as she cut him off with the words, "You _will_ make this up to me," in a tone of voice that to any other would have been a pants wetting command...in more ways than one.

But Sasuke only sat back in his seat with an anticipatory smirk fixed upon his face, continuing with his own notes, and said, "Whatever you say," knowing _exactly_ what his equal meant.

--So, uh…yeah. The first longer-than-a-chapter hentai story I've ever started is officially complete. It's a beautiful thing I tell you, truly it is. The next installment to the _Yum Sum_ series _**may**_ very well be a yaoi story. So for those who positively hate yaoi but do like the series then please, _please _know that there may be some discomfort coming to join the fam. And if you're not prepared or willing to endure such discomfort, than the solution is _extremely _simple: don't read it. Okay? By now I'm sure you guys know how hardcore I can get so know that even if you do take a chance and try to brave it out, you may well die of heart failure or shock (or mess up that pretty plush rug beside your desk with barf) and I just really don't want that on my hands, you understand? lol. Just kidding. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this story, really I did. For I think Sasuke's a backstabbing bastard and loved making Sakura beat the shit out of him. But then, I also love him, and more so romance, so in the end, you know the story had to have heart warming fucks and a happy ending. Nevertheless, go he-man Sakura! lol. Well, for the very last time, I ask for the story of _Make It Good_ that you please review, and btw, thank you for all favorites and reviews that I've already received, that is including past stories as well. As always, YOU GUYS ROCK!!! XD Until next time…--

**Book 3: End**


End file.
